fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bądźmy poważni/Wrześniowy bal
1 odcinek serii "Bądźmy poważni". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Scott Milton *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Nazz Jefferson *Stephanie Winner *Amy Milton *Moranica Uglyfoot *Django Brown *Adyson Sweetwater *Milly *Ginger Hirano *Fretka Flynn *Stefa Hirano *'Brandon Smith' *Tayler Stevenson *Nicolette Rickson *Coltrane Fabulous *Jolie Martin Opis Wakacje naszych bohaterów dobiegły końca. Pierwszy września w szkole ponadgimnazjalnej i średniej łączy ze sobą jednocześnie smutek, jak i radość. Tradycją szkoły jest bowiem organizowanie bali na cześć rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Fabuła Część 1 Nastał najgorszy czas w życiu każdego człowieka. Dzień w którym wszystkie marzenia znikają, a zastępuje je szara rzeczywistość, która tylko czeka, by zniszczyć kreatywność młodego pokolenia. Pierwszy września. Fineasz w mgnieniu oka podniósł się z łóżka, patrząc z entuzjazmem na Ferba śpiącego na łóżku obok. Zielonowłosy w ogóle nie wyrażał chęci, by otworzyć oczy. Czerwonowłosy złapał za dwie poduszki, po czym rzucił je w Ferb. Fletcher leniwie podniósł głowę, przecierając zaspane oczy. - Która godzina? - jęknął, przeciągając się. - Dokładnie szósta. - oznajmił Flynn. - Wstawajcie, to będziemy pierwsi! Po tych słowach szybko złapał za ubrania biegnąc pędem do łazienki jakby się bał, że zaraz ktoś mu ją zajmie. Tymczasem jego brat z cudem usiadł, starając przy tym nie rozpłakać z powodu przerwania mu ukocnaje czynności. Co jak co, ale w kwesti snu był bardzo wrażliwy. - Nienawidzę. - powiedział sam do siebie. - Po prostu nienawidzę pierwszego września. Tymczasem, Fretka leżała w łóżku całkowicie odkryta. Tuliła do siebie swój ukochany telefon komórkowy oczekując dźwięku budzika, na który ustawiła sobie piosenkę śpiewaną przez jej chłopaka, Jeremiasza Jonson'a. Jednak gdy w końcu rozległ się jej odgłos, jej reakcja znacznie różniła się od zamierzonej. Zamiast obudzić się cała w skowronkach, miała ochotę rzucić telefon o ścianę. W ostatniej chwili jednak powstrzymała się. Przetarła leniwie oczy, budząc się ze snu. Po chwili usłyszała dzwonek połączenia. To Stefa. Co ona może chcieć z samego rana? - Halo? - odebrała. - Fretka! Mam straszny problem! W tle słychać było jakieś szmery. Na skutek ostatnich wydarzeń rudowłosa pomyślała, że może jej przyjaciółka wpadła do portalu i teraz przetrzymywana jest przez roboty podobne do tych, które przetrzymywały ją i Nicole. Szybko jednak odrzuciła tę myśl gdy przypomniała sobie, że Fleur nie żyje. - Nie mam w co się ubrać! - oznajmiła rozżalona dziewczyna. - Całkowicie zapomniałam o kupieniu sobie sukienki na rozpoczęcie roku! - Ale masz przecież taką jedną. - zaczęła Fretka. - Taka błękitna, z tym fajnym paskiem... - Masz na myśli tą, którą mi ostatnim razem obalałaś winem, gdy zagapiłaś się w Jeremiasza? "Jak mogłam zapomnieć?" ~ pomyślała. By uniknąć tematu odkupywania zniszczonej własności, szybko zmieniła temat. - Spokojnie, nie panikuj. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, zdążymy coś kupić. - Miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz. - odetchnęła. - To bądź u mnie za pięć minut! Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Fretka dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że ma dokładnie pięć minut na ubranie, uczesanie, umalowanie i zjedzenie śniadania. Nie czekając więc ani chwili, szybko wzięła się za siebie. Przebrała się od razu w pokoju, po czym wybiegła do łazienki. - Fineasz! - wrzasnęła, waląc w drzwi. - Wyłaź stąd, ale już! - Zaraz! - krzyknął zza drzwi. - Pod prysznicem jestem! - To idź umyć się pod kranem w kuchni, ja mam sprawę życia i śmierci! - To idź w krzaki, ja prędko nie wyjdę. - Nie o to mi chodzi tumanie! Na korytarz weszła Linda. Ubrana była w brzoskwiniowy szlafrok, a pod jej oczami widniały wory. Czyżby nie spała całą noc. Nawet jeżeli, Fretka nie miała czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym, ponieważ czas ją gonił. - Mamo, zrób coś z nim! - Nie mów, że ty też chcesz być pierwsza w szkole. - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Obiecałam Stefie, że zaraz będę w centrum żeby pomóc jej wybrać sukienkę. Linda wywróciła tylko oczami. Czasem nie potrafiła zrozumieć toku rozumowania córki, jednak nie miała ochoty wdawać się z nią na ten temat w dyskusje. Zamiast tego postanowiła zrobić coś z tą sytuacją. Zapukała lekko w drzwi łazienki. - Synku, długo tam będziesz jeszcze siedział? - zapytała, przystawiając ucho do drzwi. - Jeszcze chwila, muszę się ogolić! Fretka i Linda wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. Przecież Fineasz nie ma czego golić. Wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany, niż rok temu. Jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem okazał się być Ferb. Pod drzwiami łazienki zjawił się już ubrany, jednak wciąż zaspany. Widząc zdenerwowaną Fretkę, nie zadawał pytań. - Dzień dobry. - powiedział. - Nie jest dobry. - warknęła Flynn'ówna. - Dobra, pomaluję się w drodze do centrum. Życzcie mi powodzenia! Po tych słowach czym prędzej wybiegła na zewnątrz. Rudowłosa starała się biec jak najszybciej. Wiedziała, że Stefa zapewne już się niecierpliwi, jednak nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Ruch w mieście był mały, co poniekąd ułatwiło jej drogę. W końcu dotarła na miejsce, gdzie czekała już na nią poddenerwowana Hiranówna. Na widok jej gniewnego spojrzenia Fretka nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć. - No nareszcie! - okrzyknęła Stefa. - Co tak długo? Obie dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę najbliższego sklepu odzieżowego. - Sorki, Fineasz z okazji roku szkolnego postanowił się ogolić. Stefa popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem, unosząc do góry jedną brew. - Przecież on jest gładziutki. - stwierdziła. - Mnie to mówisz? - zapytała ironicznie Flynn'ówna. - Co roku przeżywa to rozpoczęcie, a i tak zawsze jest tak samo. Ból, płacz i uciekanie przed osiłkami. Na te słowa Stefa roześmiała się pod nosem. Fretka dostrzegła w jej oczach coś w rodzaju nostalgii. - Pamiętam jak my pierwszy raz szłyśmy do gimnazjum. - westchnęła. - Nie mów, że ty nie. Takie dwie wystraszone przyjaciółeczki. Flynn'ówna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie wspominając tamte chwile. Jak mogłaby zapomnieć? To wtedy jej relacje z Jeremiaszem zaczęły przybierać jakiś kształt. Wcześniej opierały się wyłącznie na mniej, lub bardziej cichych westchnieniach i próbach pobrania choć trochę jego DNA. W końcu obie dotarły na miejsce. Stefa wzięła w dłonie błękitną na sukienkę, która na oko mogła jej sięgać do kolan. Wydawała się jej być bardzo ładna, a ponieważ nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, czym prędzej ruszyła z nią do przebieralni. Poganiana własnymi myślami nawet nie sprawdziła, czy ktoś tam jest. Jak się okazało, w środku znajdował się Scott, który właśnie przebierał spodnie. Chłopak patrząc w lustro, dostrzegł jej czerwoną ze wstydu twarz. Zamurowała ją. Wpatrywała się w jego półnagie ciało jak zahipnotyzowana. Ten patrzył na nią pytająco, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Dopiero Fretka odciągnęła ją od tego widoku. Po chwili usłyszały tylko śmiech Scott'a. - Czemu tam tak stałaś? - zapytała Flynn'ówna, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Ja.. ja nie wiem. - wyjąkała. - Jakoś mnie tak zamurowało. Nigdy wcześniej.. Tu zamilkła. Fretka popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie. Jej przyjaciółka ewidentnie nie chciała jej czegoś powiedzieć. - Noo.. - zaczęła rudowłosa. - Bo ja nigdy nie widziałam nagiego faceta! A jak tak stał to jakoś.. Chociaż chciałam się zapaść pod ziemię, to.. Fretka nie umiała się dłużej powstrzymywać. Parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. Stefa zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. - Ciekawe co by na to Coltrane powiedział. - mówiła Fretka, a z oczu zaczęły powoli spływać jej łzy śmiechu. - Ale.. Czekaj, Scott był całkowicie nagi? - Nie.. Tylko spodni nie miał. Fretka uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, próbując wyobrazić sobie nagiego Miltona. - W sumie to chciałabym go takiego zobaczyć. - Zadzwoń, to pogadamy. Dziewczyny obróciły się w prawo. Scott stał przy kasie płacąc za nowy garnitur, posyłając im flirciarskie spojrzenie. Obie wpatrywały się w niego z kamienną twarzą, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Dopiero gdy wyszedł, w końcu odetchnęły. Miały tylko nadzieję, że nikomu o tym nie opowie. Gdy w końcu wyszły ze sklepu zaczęły rozmawiać o czymś zupełnie innym, by wymazać z głowy te dziwne wspomnienie. Nie widząc co mówić, zaczęły prowadzić rozmowę na temat swoich chłopaków. - A właściwie to co cię łączy z Coltranem? - zapytała Fretka. - Jesteśmy w związku.. Takim luźnym. - Że w otwartym? W głośnie Flynn'ówny słychać było niedowierzanie. Stefa popatrzyła na nią jak na idiotkę, marszcząc przy tym czoło. - Nie. W ogóle to jakie myśli ci chodzą po głowie? Pewnie, że nie! - oburzyła się. - Jesteśmy.. Ten.. Jakby dopiero zaczynamy. Ciągle próbujemy się do siebie przyzwyczaić. - Przyzwyczaić? Przecież jesteście parą już drugi rok. Stefa spuściła wzrok. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Przecież doskonale wiedziała, że ten związek jest bez sensu. Ale z drugiej strony, to komu miała się wyżalić, jak nie swojej jedynej przyjaciółce? - Czasem mam wrażenie, że on jest ze mną tylko na pokaz. - powiedziała smutno. - Że jako basista chce pokazać się z dziewczyną. A to, że padło na mnie to czysty przypadek. Bo zaczęłam się wokół niego kręcić jak idiotka. Fretka spojrzała na jej smutny wyraz twarzy. Poczuła jednocześnie współczucie i poczucie własnej winy. W końcu to dzięki niej Stefa i Coltrane się poznali. - Nie, na pewno tak nie jest. - zaczęła ją pocieszać. - Może jest po prostu nieśmiały? Sama nie wierzyła w sens swoich słów, jednak widocznie Stefie to wystarczyło. Podniosła spojrzenie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Flynn'ówna postanowiła zrobić wszystko, by związek Stefy był bardziej udany. Fineasz, Ferb i Hermiona byli już w drodze do szkoły. Cała trójka ubrana była na galowo. Jedyne co mieli ze sobą to notatniki i długopisy, by zapisać w nich plan lekcji. Podczas gdy Ferb i Hermiona zastanawiali się do jakiej klasy zostaną przydzieleni, Fineasz szedł kilka kroków przed nimi nie mogąc już doczekać się nowych wrażeń. Poczuł, że brakowało mu tych osób, których nie widział w czasie wakacji. Obiecał sobie, że pierwsze co zrobi, to odnowi z nimi kontakt. Do trójki podbiegli Sophie i Irving. Blondynka trzymała za rękę chłopaka, który wyglądał jakby nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o uwolnieniu się od niej. - Cześć wam! - przywitała ich. - Kurcze, ale się cieszę! Hermiona już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Sophie ciągnęła dalej. - Będzie moja kuzynka! - oznajmiła, podskakując. - Dawno się nie widziałyśmy. W sumie to tylko dwa razy w życiu z czego ten drugi to tak na dwa razy, bo ciocia rzuciła w jej ojca talerzem, ale się liczy! No i planuję mieć z nią lepsze kontakty. Wiesz, takie jak siostry! Bo ja w zasadzie to nie mam rodzonej siostry, ale będzie Nazz, to ona nią będzie! O, i pójdziemy na maliny! Będziemy je jeść, aż umrzemy z przejedzenia, a na naszych grobach napiszą "najlepsze kuzynki na świecie"! - Już? - zapytała Hermiona. Sophie pokiwała głową. - To super. Cieszę się z powodu kuzynki.. O, Irving. Nie zauważyłam cię. - Idzie przywyknąć. - odparł. - Hej, Ferb! Fineasz na prawdę się ogolił? Słysząc to, Fineasz postanowił sprawdzić, czy w jego łazience oby na pewno nie ma zamontowanych kamer. - Nie wiem. - Ferb wzruszył ramionami. - Chciało ci się wstawać? - Nie miałem wyjścia. - oznajmił Du-Bois. - Sophie wtargnęła do mojego pokoju i wyciągnęła mnie siłą z łóżka. Hermiona popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę pytająco. Gdy ta pokiwała twierdząco głową, na twarzy Ulaniówny zagościła duma. - A tak w ogóle to masz pewien pomysł. - oznajmiła Sophie. - Ja i Irving zostaniemy parą roku! Irving wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. Najwidoczniej wcale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tworzy z Sophie jakikolwiek związek. Ferb i Hermiona natomiast zareagowali tłumionym przez siebie śmiechem. - Nie jestem pewien czy u nas coś takiego organizują. - stwierdził Ferb. - To wprowadzą. - odparła pewnie dziewczyna. - A jak nie, to ja wprowadzę. Będę starać się o stanowisko przewodniczącej. Fineasz zdawał się ich w ogóle nie słuchać. Po prostu szedł wciąż przed siebie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie warto. odpowiedział Fletcher. - Zazwyczaj Amy zgłasza kandydaturę Stephanie, urządza jej kampanię wyborczą i pozamiatane. Nikt nie chce z nimi konkurować. - Nie zawsze tak jest. - wtrącił Irving. - Czasem to Stephanie zgłasza Amy i organizuje kampanie. Hermiona parsknęła pod nosem. - Tak, wymieniają się. - odparł. - Ale w tym roku i tak kampania przypada Amy. - Ciekawe co Loren na to. - zaczęła Hermiona. - Wiecie, nienawidzi Amy jak śmierci. Nie wiem co wykombinuje, ale znając ją.. - To będzie bomba. - przerwał jej Ferb. - I cokolwiek będzie chciała zrobić, pomogę jej. Ulaniuk tylko wywróciła oczami. Przestała ukrywać fakt, że ona i Loren nie umieją się dogadać. To, że nie darzy kosmitki sympatią nie było żadną nowością, jednak Ferb w takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj brał stronę Raritówny. W końcu "sojusz krwi" do czegoś zobowiązuje. W końcu dotarli. Dużej wielkości budynek, który łączył w sobie gimnazjum i szkołę średnią. Jak się niestety okazało, nie byli pierwsi, ponieważ sporo uczniów wchodziło do szkoły. "Trzeba było wstać o czwartej" ~ pomyślał z wyrzutem do samego siebie Fineasz. Ponieważ byli nowi, nie wiedzieli dokąd iść. Na ich szczęście, podeszła do nich Cassidy. - Hej Sophie! - przywitała ją. Blondynka uniosła niepewnie rękę, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie, kim ona jest. Ta szybko to zauważyła. - A, nie poznajesz mnie! Cassidy Monogram. - powiedziała, wyciągając do niej rękę. Na te słowa Adventurówna od razu skojarzyła o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podając jej rękę. - A tak! Tata coś wspominał. - powiedziała. - To jest Hermiona, Fineasz i Ferb, a to mój chłopak, Irving. Cassidy spojrzała na Irvinga z ciekawością. Ten tylko utkwił wzrok w podłodze. Monogramówna postanowiła nie wnikać. Cała grupa ruszyła schodami na górę. Zanim rozejdą się do swoich klas musieli sprawdzić do której zostali przydzieleni. Tymczasem w innej części szkoły. Milly zdawała się stać bliżej Djanga niż zazwyczaj. Co ciekawe, z każdym centymetrem więcej, jej policzki rumieniły się coraz bardziej. Brown jednak nie patrzył na nią tak, jak ona na niego. Zdawał się nie zauważać jej zalotów, maślanych oczek, czy rumianych policzków. Stephanie nie mogła uwierzyć, że tylko ona zwróciła uwagę na czającą się za szafkami Ginger, szepczącej coś przyjaciółce do ucha. Jedyne czego w tym momencie chciała, to znaleźć się w tej samej klasie co oni. Miałaby kolejny temat do plotek z Amy. Stephanie to wysoka blondynka o szczupłej, a zarazem umięśnionej sylwetce. Patrząc na jej roześmiane zielone ozy można by było wziąć ją za całkiem miłą osobę, jednak Winnerówna jest żywym dowodem na to, że pozory często mylą. Z pomocą swojej dobrej przyjaciółki, Amy Milton, Steph podporządkowała sobie całą szkołę podstawową. Nie straszni byli jej łobuzy, zarozumiałe panienki, czy nawet nauczyciele. Postawiła sobie za cel królowania nad resztą i dotrzymała słowa. To samo zrobi i w gimnazjum. Usiadła na ławce pod ścianą, zerkając ze zniecierpliwieniem na zegar. Na widok godziny warknęła pod nosem tak, by nikt inny jej nie usłyszał. Coraz mniej chciało jej się czekać na koleżankę, która i tak była już spóźniona. Gdy chciała już iść sama pod tablicę ogłoszeń, zobaczyła znajomą jej sylwetkę. Amy podążała w jej kierunku szybkim krokiem. Steph ani myślała się podnieść. Patrzyła na nią zniesmaczona, chcąc wywołać poczucie winy. - Wiem, że się spóźniłam. - oznajmiła ze spokojem Miltonówna. - Tatiana stwierdziła, że mam nie tak grzywkę, a znasz ją. Jak się uprze, to nawet czołgiem nie przekonasz. - I tak nie wyglądasz lepiej. - warknęła Steph. Fakt, że ton głosu przyjaciółki nie wskazywał na skruchę tylko bardziej ją zdenerwował. - Może. - wzruszyła ramionami blondynka, nic sobie nie robiąc ze złośliwych uwag Stephanie. - To będziesz tak warczeć, czy ruszysz się? Winnerówna chcąc nie chcąc uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, co Amy odwzajemniła. Obie dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę ogłoszeń. Od rana zastanawiały się do jakiej klasy zostaną przydzielone, a co najważniejsze - czy będą do niej uczęszczać razem? W końcu uczniowie byli dobierani losowo. Pod tablicą ogłoszeń zebrał się już dość sporawy tłum, przez który ciężko było zobaczyć cokolwiek. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie pytająco, chociaż obie wiedziały co siedzi w głowie tej drugiej. Niemalże instynktownie wyciągnęły ku sobie dłonie. Amy ułożyła swoją na kształt kamienia, a Stephanie, nożyce. - Ruski fart. - wycedziła przez zęby Steph. - Możliwie. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie niebieskooka. - Ale wiesz jak jest. Tłumu wcale nie ubywało, a one zbyt dobrze znały życie, by spróbować się przez niego przedrzeć. Amy wiedząc, że tę rundę wygrała, skoczyła Stephanie na plecy. - Przytyłaś dobre dwa kilo. - oznajmiła Steph, choć nie do końca to odczuwała. Amy całkowicie zignorowała złośliwą uwagę Winnerówny. Nareszcie udało jej się dostrzec wzrokiem imię swoje i Stephanie. Przeczytała je kilka razy, by upewnić się czy dobrze widzi, a gdy upewniła się drugi raz, kąciki jej ust lekko się skrzywiły. - Jesteś w C. - oznajmiła Amy. - Fajnie. - powiedziała bez przekonania, gdyż powoli zaczynały ją boleć ramiona. - A ty? - A. - Co?! Po tych słowach puściła kolana Amy, przez co ta, upadła z hukiem na podłogę. Stephanie spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na tłum, jakby mając nadzieję, że zaraz wszyscy utorują jej drogę. Gdy już prawie nie staranowała wszystkich, Fineasz wyszedł im naprzeciw. Wyglądał na radosnego, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało dziewczyny. - Cześć wam. - powiedział, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Hej, Steph. Jesteśmy w tej samej klasie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć grymas mimowolnie wkradał się na jej twarz. Flynn zdawał się nawet go nie zauważać. - Nie chciałbyś się zamienić? - zapytała z nadzieją Amy. - Nie ma szans. - powiedział szybko. - Zostali tam też przydzieleni Ferb, Buford, Baljeet i Django. - widząc ich nie zadowolenie, szybko dodał. - Sorki dziewczyny, ale nie ma tego złego. Amy, będziesz w klasie z Izabelą i Loren. Dziewczyna nie czuła się na siłach, by odpowiedzieć. Poza tym, nie wypadało przeklinać w szkole. Gdy chłopak oddalił się do swojej paczki, Miltonówna popatrzyła znacząco na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Może przekupimy dyrektora? - zapytała, sięgając do kieszeni. Steph pomyślała przez chwilę, patrząc na Django, który wciąż rozmawiał z Milly. Fakt, kojarzyła go głównie z widzenia, jednak czuła, że z nim łatwo pójdzie. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, wiedząc co robić. - Nie będziemy marnować pieniędzy. - oznajmiła. - Po prostu przeniesiemy kujona. Amy skierowała na niego wzrok. Django był jej całkowicie obcy, ale nie wyglądał jej na takiego, który daje sobą pomiatać. - Nie będzie chciał się przenieść. Na te słowa Stephanie prychnęła. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z politowaniem, kręcąc przy tym głową. - A kto go będzie pytać o zdanie? Sophie i Hermiona miały wrażenie, że zaraz wyplują płuca. Przed tablicą był straszny tłok, a one stały na samym początku. - Sophie, widzisz coś? - zapytała niebieskowłosa, której oczy zasłaniały czyjeś stopy. - Mhm.. Hej, ty, ja i Nazz jesteśmy w jednej klasie! - O, super! - na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się lekki uśmiech, który stłumił upadek na jej głowę czyjegoś buta. - Ktoś kogo znamy też tam jest? - Mhm. Amy, Izabela i Irving. - Ehh.. Przynajmniej nie będę w tym towarzystwie sama. Dobra, chodźmy stąd. Odetchnęły z ulgą, gdy udało im się wydostać. Skierowały się do swojej nowej klasy, omawiając po drodze wygląd gimnazjum. Wspólnie doszły do wniosku, że wymaga dużej poprawy. - Izabela! Czarnowłosa odwróciła spojrzenie. Również stojąca obok Adyson nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok biegnącego do nich Irvinga, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Okulary ledwo trzymały mu się na nosie, jednak on nie zważając na to, biegł dalej. - Coś się stało? - zapytała. Chłopak zatrzymał się, o mało co na nią nie wpadając. Adyson splątała ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się przy tym. Obserwowała tę scenę z niemałą ciekawością. - Błagam cię, pomóż mi! - wykrzyknął. Izabela popatrzyła na boki. Kilka osób zaczęło przyglądać im się z zaciekawieniem. Du-Bois zdawał się nawet tego nie zauważać. - Przydzielili mnie do klasy z Sophie! - oznajmił rozpaczliwie. - No.. Mnie też. Jesteśmy w jednej klasie. - Ale ja nie mogę być razem z nią! Boję się, że przykuje mnie do ławki i nie wypuści dopóki nie wyznam jej miłości przed całą szkołą! - Aż tak źle to chyba nie będzie.. Oczy chłopaka zaszły łzami. Izabela nie mogła pozwolić, by się rozpłakał. Nie, gdy oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na nich. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, gorączkowo myśląc jak go pocieszyć. Gdy dobiegł ją zza pleców śmiech Adyson poczuła, że trzeba działać szybko. Wtedy zauważyła Stephanie i Amy rozmawiające o czymś po drugiej stronie korytarza. Czym prędzej pociągnęła Irvinga za kołnierz, ciągnąc go za sobą. - Amy, Steph! - zawołała. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią z wyższością. Było to u nich na tyle normalne, że Iza nie zwróciła nawet na to uwagi. Zamiast tego, spojrzała na gruby sznur, który trzymała Winner'ówna. - Po co wam to? - Nie ważne. - odpowiedziała szybko Stephanie. - Mów o co ci chodzi. - Znasz Irvinga? - tu wskazała na swojego kolegę, który chował się za jej plecami. - Mamy pewien problem. Amy spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Kojarzyła go z podróży do trzeciego wymiaru, dlatego nie mogła zrozumieć czemu chowa się za Izą. Czyżby się jej bał? A może to Stephanie wywołuje w nim lęk? Cokolwiek by to nie było, schlebiało jej to. - Chciałby zamienić się klasami, a wiemy, że chciałybyście być pewnie w jednej, więc.. Steph, zamienisz się z Irvingiem? Stephanie i Amy wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia, po czym zerknęły zawiedzione na sznur. - Czyli jednak nie będziemy musiały go podduszać.. - westchnęła Milton'ówna. - Słucham? - zapytała czarnowłosa unosząc jedną brew. - Nie interesuj się. - odparła Stephanie, obdarowując ją wrednym spojrzeniem. - A co do Irvinga, to tak. Du-Bois odetchnął z ulgą. Stephanie podała Amy sznur, udając się z Irvingiem do pokoju dyrektora. Amy popatrzyła na linę. Już chciała go wyrzucić, jednak po chwili stwierdziła, że może kiedyś jej się przyda. Schowała go więc do szafki. Izabela już miała odejść, jednak zatrzymał ją głos Amy. - A co u ciebie? Czarnowłosa spojrzała na nią lekko zdziwiona. Od kiedy ona ot tak do niej zagaduje? - Dobrze. - odparła krótko. Po tych słowach odwróciła się, stawiając kroki przed siebie. - Unikasz mnie? Iza na moment zatrzymała się. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nią, szczerze powiedziawszy, to żałowała, że to nie ona się przeniosła. Nie mogła jej teraz tak po prostu zignorować. Wiedziała, że Amy sobie na coś takiego nie pozwoli. Odwróciła się niechętnie. - Skąd taki wniosek? - A ja wiem? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Sam fakt, że patrzysz na mnie jakbym ci lufę przykładała do głowy coś świadczy. "Masz paranoję odkąd Loren o mało co nie postrzeliła ci łba" ~ prawie powiedziała, jednak w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. - Zdaje ci się. - powiedziała, wymuszając uśmiech. - Muszę iść do klasy. Ogniki na mnie czekają. Po tych słowach poszła szybkim krokiem, by Amy jej nie zaczepiła. Ta jednak nawet nie miała takiego zamiaru. Sophie i Hermiona otworzyły drzwi od swojej nowej klasy. W środku panowało kompletne zamieszanie. Większość uczniów siedziała na ławkach, rzucając w siebie długopisami. Wszechobecny hałas niezbyt im przeszkadzał. Sophie rozejrzała się kilka razy, szukając swojej kuzynki. - Ty w ogóle wiesz jak ona wygląda? - zapytała Vitorówna. Sophie tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. - Dawno jej nie widziałam i trochę zapomniałam. - wyjaśniła. - Wiem, że ma niebieskie włosy. Tego nie da się zapomnieć. - po tych słowach zaczęła przyglądać się dokładniej Hermionie. - Hej, a może to ty jesteś moją kuzynką? Na te słowa Ulaniuk roześmiała się. - Chciałabyś. - odpowiedziała rozbawiona. - Dobra, chodźmy do ławki. Może przyjdzie później. Usiadły w przed ostatniej ławce pod ścianą. Obie zgodnie uznały, że będzie to idealne miejsce do spędzenia reszty gimnazjum. Hermionę tylko ciekawiło, czemu nikt inny nie chciał tu wcześniej usiąść. Zazwyczaj takie miejsca były zajmowane jako pierwsze. Szybko jednak poznała tego powód. Do klasy weszły Izabela i Adyson. Obie śmiały się, rozmawiając. Dopiero gdy zobaczyły Hermionę i Sophie ich wyraz twarzy zmienił się na bardziej pochmurny. Podeszły do nich szybkim krokiem. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytała Adyson, patrząc na nie groźnie. - A na co ci to wygląda? - odparła Hermiona. - Siedzę. Nie widać? - Ale to nasze miejsce. Sophie była gotowa od razu wstać z miejsca i ustąpić. Nie zależało jej na tym jakoś specjalnie, równie dobrze mogła usiąść w pierwszej ławce przy biurku. Jej przyjaciółka była natomiast innego zdania. Gdy blondynka podnosiła się z miejsca, Ulaniuk przywróciła ją na krzesło, pociągając za ramię. Sama wpatrywała się w przeciwniczki, co one odwzajemniały. - Nie słyszałaś? - burknęła Adyson. Ukrainka nic nie odpowiedziała. Tylko uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, opierając się o tylną ławkę. Nogi założyła na stół, pokazując tym samym, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy Sweetwater, wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami. Izabela wydawała się być znudzona tą sytuacją. Najwidoczniej wcale nie zależało jej na tym miejscu tak bardzo, jak jej przyjaciółce. - Ad, chodźmy. - próbowała odciągnąć ją od stolika. - Przecież tutaj, - tu wskazała na miejsce obok. - Też nie jest źle. Brązowowłosa posłuchała, jednak na sam koniec obdarowała obie dziewczyny wrogim spojrzeniem. Hermiona nie wyglądała na przejętą tym faktem. Do klasy weszły Amy i Stephanie. Pewnym krokiem podążyły do ostatniej ławki obok okna. Zaraz za nimi weszła niska, lekko otyła kobieta o rudych włosach i okrągłych okularach o czarnej oprawce. Jej twarz zdobiły piegi, jednak niezbyt dobrze komponowały się z jej sylwetką. Ubrana była w białą koszulę i czarną spódnicę do kolan. Na jej widok wszyscy od razu zajęli swoje miejsca, a z ich twarzy zniknęły ostatnie oznaki radości. Kobieta na ten widok uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. Usiadła za biurkiem, obserwując swoich nowych uczniów. Zmierzyła ich wszystkim surowym spojrzeniem, po czym skrzywiła się. - Jest was o jedną osobę za mało. - stwierdziła. - Czyżby ktoś postanowił urządzić sobie wagary? Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stanęła niska dziewczyna o krótkich, nierównych, niebieskich włosach i zielonych oczach. Sophie widząc ją od razu wiedziała, że to ona. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - powiedziała niebieskowłosa, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Ale była wyprzedaż czekolady i nie mogłam przepuścić takiej okazji. Dla pani też mam jedną. Mówiąc to, podała nauczycielce tabliczkę czekolady. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, biorąc ją w dłonie. - Bardzo dziękuję... - Nazz. - przedstawiła się. - Miło poznać. - odpowiedziała nauczycielka. - Zajmij sobie jakieś miejsce. Na szczęście Sophii, Nazz usiadła tuż przed nią, obok jakiegoś chłopaka. Adventurówna stuknęła ją w ramię, na co ta od razu się odwróciła. Na widok swojej kuzynki, szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Nie było jednak czasu na rozmowy. Wymieniły jedynie porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, po czym słuchały nauczycielki. - Witam was w gimnazjum. - zaczęła kobieta, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Ja nazywam się Anette Wilson. Będę waszą wychowawczynią i nauczycielką geografii przez najbliższe trzy lata. Nasza szkoła działa trochę inaczej, niż inne. Ze względu na mały metraż, wszystkie wasze lekcje będą odbywały się tutaj. - na widok ich znudzonych twarzy, kąciki jej ust lekko się poszerzyły. - Dobrze, widzę, że nie ma sensu was tu dłużej przetrzymywać. Idźcie do domu, spotkamy się jutro. Szerokiej drogi! Kilka osób wymamrotało "dowidzenia" pod nosem. Loren była jedną z tych osób, a jednocześnie starała się wyjść jak najszybciej. Ciekawił ją fakt, jak wyglądało pierwsze spotkanie Buforda z wychowawcą. Tymczasem Sophie, Nazz i Hermiona wyszły z klasy razem. - Ale ja cię dawno nie widziałam! - zaczęła uradowana Nazz. - Aż zapomniałam jak wyglądasz. - A ja w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że tak obetniesz sobie włosy. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Adventurówna. - A właśnie! To jest Hermiona. Herma, to jest Nazz. Dopiero teraz obie dziewczyny spostrzegły, że łączy je rzadko spotykany kolor włosów. Sprawiło to, że Vitorówna zaczęła czuć się swobodniej w towarzystwie nowej koleżanki. Obie podały sobie rękę. Całą trójką wyszły na zewnątrz. Gdy znajdowały się już na świeżym powietrzu, usłyszały za sobą czyjeś wołanie. - Sophie, czekaj! Odwróciły się. Za nimi biegł ten sam chłopak obok którego Nazz usiadła. Jasne, brązowe włosy sięgały mu połowy szyi. W jego błękitnych oczach widać było szczęście spowodowane widokiem blondynki. Żadna z dziewczyn jednak nie miała pojęcia, kim on jest. Chłopak spojrzał na Adventurównę zdziwiony, a jednocześnie rozbawiony. - Nie pamiętasz mnie? - dziewczyna tylko pokiwała przecząco głową. - Chodziliśmy razem do podstawówki w Nowym Yorku.. To ja, Tayler... Tayler Stevenson. Musisz mnie pamiętać. Hermiona i Nazz wymieniły pytające spojrzenia. Sophie pomyślała przez chwilę, po czym cała się rozpromieniła. - Tak, teraz pamiętam! Miałeś kiedyś dłuższe włosy. Dziewczyna zapamiętała go jako niskiego chłopca o długich włosach, które sięgały mu łopatek. Zmienił się trochę przez te dwa lata. Tym razem to on patrzył na nią z góry, a włosy były trochę krótsze. Adventurównę zaczął powoli irytować fakt, że wszyscy się tak nagle zmieniają. Tymczasem w klasie C. Irving zaczął żałować, że jednak się przyniósł. Ich wychowawczyni, Eliza Hass nie wydawała się być miła. Była nauczycielką niemieckiego, jednak przez cały ten czas tłumaczyła im zasady BHP. Nawet Fineasz czuł, że wszelki entuzjazm w nim umiera. Buford i Ferb powoli przysypiali, jednak Baljeet, który jako jedyny wykazywał zainteresowanie tematem, co chwila przywracał im świadomość. Du-Bois spojrzał przez okno. Już zaczął tęsknić za wakacjami. Jeszcze tydzień temu o tej porze w spokoju śledził swoich ulubieńców, a teraz zmuszony był siedzieć w klasie. Z zazdrością spoglądał na uczniów, którzy opuszczają mury szkoły. Wtedy jego oczom ukazała się Sophie, rozmawiająca z jakimś chłopakiem. Rudowłosy szturchnął siedzącego Djanga, który ledwo siedział z otwartymi oczami. - Hm? - mruknął pół przytomny Brown. Irving wskazał mu chłopaka za oknem. - Znasz go? - Nawet nie widzę jego twarzy. - odparł. - A poza tym, to czy to takie ważne kim on jest? Zakochałeś się, czy może ta blondynka z którą właśnie rozmawia jest twoją dziewczyną? - Ani jedno, ani drugie. - odpowiedział szybko. Django tylko wzruszył ramionami, wracając do wykładu germanistki. Irving natomiast ciągle obserwował roześmianą parę. Całkowicie nie zwracał uwagi na obecność Nazz i Hermiony, dlatego tym bardziej przestraszył się, gdy Sophie, wraz z chłopakiem odeszli mu z pola widzenia. - Czy ja panu w czymś przeszkadzam? Odwrócił się. Nad nim stała zirytowana, młoda kobieta o długich, czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Na jej lekko opalonej twarzy widniało niezadowolenie, co szybko sprowadziło Irvinga na ziemię. Ostatnie czego w tej chwili potrzebował, to posiadanie w niej wroga. - Nie, przepraszam. - powiedział szybko. Kobieta ponownie zajęła się wykładaniem, jednak nikt, poza Baljeet'em nie specjalnie jej słuchał. Du-Bois kątem oka wciąż spoglądał w okno. Część 2 Tymczasem w liceum. Początek roku w drugiej klasie nie jest już takim samym przeżyciem, co w pierwszej. Dlatego jedyną osobą, która się denerwowała, była Stefa. Nie było to jednak spowodowane samą szkołą, a sytuacją, która nie dawno miała miejsce. Stała oparta o ścianę. Fretka poszła porozmawiać z Jeremiaszem, więc ona została sama. Przez całe to zamieszanie, które działo się w jej umyśle nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, na chłopaka stojącego obok niej. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że widzi go pierwszy raz. Był to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany latynos o brązowych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru. Wydawał się na kogoś czekać. Dziewczyna, chcąc na choć na chwilę zająć czymś umysł, postanowiła zagadać. - Hej. - przywitała się. - Jestem Stefa. A ty nowy, prawda? - Jeremi. - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. - Można tak powiedzieć. - Idziesz do pierwszej klasy? Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Do drugiej. - O, czyli będziemy w jednej klasie! Oboje popatrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem. Jeremiego z jakiegoś powodu cieszył fakt, że będą uczęszczać do tej samej klasy. Przysiągł sobie jednak, że nigdy już nie wda się w żaden pięciominutowy romans. Jak się okazało, to nie na jego nerwy. Miłą atmosferę przerwał Scott, na którego widocznie właśnie czekał Rarity. Na jego widok z twarzy Stefy szybko zszedł uśmiech. On widząc to, posłał jej takowy, jednak ta tylko utkwiła wzrok w podłodze. - Hejka wam. - przywitał ich. - Stary muszę ci coś koniecznie opowiedzieć! Podekscytowanie w jego głosie sprawiło, że serce Hiranówny zabiło szybciej. Miała nadzieję, że nie chodzi mu o tą sytuację. Jeremi zdążył już ją polubić, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Nie chciała tego psuć. - No.. - powiedział zniecierpliwiony Rarity. - Co chciałeś? Scott spojrzał na Stefę. Jej oczy mówiły jedno, nic nie mów. Chłopak mrugnął do niej, co ona odebrała jako obietnicę milczenia. - To ja już pójdę. - oznajmiła. - Dozobaczenia! Była już spokojna. Wiedziała, że Scott nic nie powie. - No więc, byłem w przebieralni. - zaczął, gdy ta zniknęła już na bezpieczną odległość. - Przebierałem sobie spokojnie spodnie, a tu nagle zasłony się rozsuwają! - Ktoś wbił ci do przebieralni? - zapytał chłopak, a na jego twarzy widniał już uśmiech. - Zgadnij kto. - Sądząc po twojej radości, to pewnie Vanessa. W jednej chwili cała radość opuściła Miltona. - Nie. Niestety nie. - To jarasz się tym, że jakaś obca laska zobaczyła cię bez spodni? - No! - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ale miałeś zgadnąć która! - Stefa. - Nie! To była... Czekaj, tak. Skąd wiedziałeś? - Tylko ją znam. Chłopcy ruszyli w stronę klasy. Jeremi wciąż nie był przekonany do pomysłu ze szkołą. Na dobrą sprawę, to gdyby nie namowy Jully, wcale by tu nie przychodził. Ona sama odmówiła sobie tej wątpliwej przyjemności ze względu na ciążę. Chciała jednak, by on zdobył wykształcenie i nie musiał całe życie męczyć się jako woźny. Był tu więc wyłącznie dlatego, że ona tego pragnęła. - Ej, a właśnie, masz dziewczynę na ten cały bal szkolny? - zapytał Scott. - Mhm. A ty masz zamiar podpierać ścianę? - Hę? Jeremi wskazał mu Vanessę, która całowała się z Monty'm. Odkąd ona i Scott przestali się otwarcie nienawidzić, narodziło się między nimi coś na kształt koleżeństwa. Przyjaźnią nazwać tego nie można było, bo chociaż on bardzo się starał, ją coś od niego odpychało. Z kolei on nienawidził, gdy okazuje zainteresowanie innym facetem, szczególnie jeżeli chodziło o Monty'ego. Blondyn poczuł jeszcze większą złość, gdy Monogram żegnał się ze swoją dziewczyną, posyłał jej tęskne spojrzenie, jakby mieli się co najmniej z rok nie widzieć. Oliwy do ognia dodawał fakt, że ona to odwzajemniła. - Mam. Od wczoraj mam dziewczynę. Rarity uniósł jedną brew w geście zdziwienia. Scott nie wyglądał, jakby zmyślał. Wprost przeciwnie, uśmiechał się pewnie i wyglądało na to, że bardzo chciał się tym pochwalić i tylko czekał, aż Jeremi w końcu zapyta o jej tożsamość. - Skąd ty ją w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś? - zapytał. - Nie widziałem, żeby się wokół ciebie kręciła jakaś dziewczyna. - Bo nie kręciła.. Znaczy, jakieś się tam kręciły, ale nie ona akurat. - wyjaśnił. - Kojarzysz tą kuzynkę Jeremiasza? - w odpowiedzi zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową, na co blondyn mówił dalej. - Przyjechała tutaj na wymianę z Australii. Stwierdziła, że chce przeżyć "wakacyjną miłość" i padło na mnie. Ładna jest, więc nie chciałem jej przypominać, że wakacyjne miłości nie mają prawa bytu w szkole. - To ile wy się znaliście jak postanowiliście chodzić? - Dwie minuty. - Szybko. - Tak, ale ona i tak tutaj tylko na jeden semestr i raczej też nie bierze tego na poważnie. A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? Że jest śliczną, szczupłą blondynką, więc Nessa na pewno będzie zazdrosna! "Mogłem się domyślić" ~ pomyślał Jeremi. Tymczasem Nikolette próbowała odnaleźć się w nowej szkole. Liceum do którego uczęszczała wcześniej było znacznie mniejsze, niż to w którym znajdowała się obecnie. Wszystko wydawało jej się być nowe, przez co zupełnie nie umiała się odnaleźć. Nie chciała pytać się o drogę przypadkowych ludzi, więc wyjęła telefon komórkowy. Nie wiedziała tylko do kogo zadzwonić. Do Jeremiasza, czy do Scott'a. Była to dla niej trudna decyzja, gdyż chciała z każdym z nich spędzić trochę czasu. Jeremiasz był jej kuzynem, jednak nie widywała go często ze względu na dzielące ich odległości, z kolei Scott był jej chłopakiem na jeden semestr. Może i nie był dla niej szczególnie ważny, ale i z nim chciała trochę pogadać. "Meh, Jeremiasza na świętach spotkam" ~ stwierdziła, po czym wybrała numer do swojego chłopaka. - Czekaj chwilę. - powiedział Scott, po czym nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. - Halo? - Scott, możesz tu do mnie przyjść? Jestem w wejściu i nie wiem jak dojść do klasy. - Nic prostszego. Idziesz schodami i pierwsze drzwi po lewo. "Co jest z tym człowiekiem nie tak?" ~ pomyślała, marszcząc przy tym czoło. Gdy już miała nakrzyczeć na niego za brak romantyzmu i troski, podszedł do niej wysoki (na oko wyższy od Miltona o kilka centymetrów) chłopak o brązowych włosach i gęstej, jednej brwi. W jego oczach dostrzegła błysk, przez który bardzo chciała poznać go bliżej. - Niki.. - usłyszała głos swojego chłopaka w słuchawce. - Jesteś? Monogram zabrał jej delikatnie telefon z ręki. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Jeżeli był to jego sposób na podryw, to już miała dość. - Odpuść sobie. - wycedził przez zęby Monty, po czym rozłączył się. - Emm.. Co robisz? - zapytała lekko zniesmaczona blondynka. Chłopak już miał odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał im wyraźnie zdenerwowany Scott, który jak burza zbiegł ze schodów. Milton starał się ukryć fakt, że dostał po tym biegu zadyszki. - Co ty kombinujesz?! - warknął, wyrywając mu z rąk telefon. Widząc złość w oczach rywala, Monty uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Przecież o to mu własnie chodziło. - A na co ci to wygląda? - odparł z uśmiechem Monogram. - Rozmawiam z nową koleżanką. Wszelkie pozytywne uczucia Nikolette do Monty'ego wygasły. Spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, czekając na jego reakcję. - Za koleżankę to ja ci w zęby mogę dać. - stwierdził, zaciskając pięść. - To dajesz. Blondyn nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Tu już nie chodziło tylko o jego dziewczynę, a o honor i męską dumę. Monogram po dzisiejszej kłótni z Cassidy potrzebował się wyżyć, więc tylko czekał, aż Scott'owi puszczą nerwy. Milton po chwili uderzył go w twarz. Brunet nie spodziewał się, że od ostatniej bójki, Scott zdążył zwiększyć muskuł. Widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy, blondyn uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Pamiętasz, jak niedawno kazałeś mi przepchać toaletę w robocie? - zapytał. - Ciężko było, ale jak widać, opłaciło się. Uczniowie znajdujący się na korytarzu z ciekawości zgromadzili się wokół rywali. Na ich szczęście na parterze nie było obecnie żadnego nauczyciela, mogli spokojnie pozwolić sobie na ostrzejszą wymianę poglądów. Byle nie za głośno, gdyż na piętrze wyżej znajdował się pokój nauczycielski. Milton zamachnął się do kolejnego uderzenia, jednak poczuł czyiś uścisk w nadgarstku. Spojrzał za siebie. Okazało się, iż był to Coltrane. Nikt nie pamiętał, by Monty i Coltrane byli chociaż kolegami, jednak Scott doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic tak nie łączy, jak wspólny wróg, a i z czarnoskórym nie umiał znaleźć wspólnego języka. Gdy oboje podeszli do niego poczuł, że jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Jeremi będąc już w klasie zdążył poznać Jeremiasza. Poza podobnymi imionami połączyła ich żarliwa niechęć do szkoły i przychylność co do muzyki. Właśnie te dwa tematy sprawiły, że udało im się znaleźć wspólny język. - Serio masz zespół? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Rarity. - Mhm. "Jeremy and the Incidentals". Jakiejś tam sławy wielkiej nie mamy, ale pogrywamy w Danville, a od czegoś trzeba zacząć, nie? Zagramy też jeden kawałek na dzisiejszej imprezie. Będziesz? - Planowałem, ale sam do końca nie wiem. Jest tam w ogóle coś ciekawego? Johnson popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak z jego twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. - Scott ci nie mówił? - Coś tam wczoraj wspominał, ale niezbyt słuchałem. - Zazwyczaj pod koniec atmosfera robi się nudna, dziewczyny robią się zmęczone, a niektórym nie chce się wracać od razu do domu. W takich chwilach rosyjskie towarzystwo bardzo się przydaje. - W sensie? - Ty serio jesteś nowy w tym świecie. - odparł rozbawiony Jeremiasz. - Ruska wódka. Mówi ci to coś? Coś kojarzył. Scott bodajże coś wspominał o swoim ulubionym trunku, jednak nie mieli jeszcze okazji, by cokolwiek opić. Wprawdzie Milton proponował mu uczczenie podwyżki i ujścia z życiem z przyszłości, ale ostatecznie nic z tego nie wyszło. - Kojarzę. - odparł. - Ale co w tym specjalnego? Gdy blondyn już otwierał usta, do klasy wbiegł zdyszany chłopak. Wyglądał na podekscytowanego i wyraźnie chciał podzielić się ze światem swoimi wieściami. - Ej, tam na dole się biją! - wykrzyknął, po czym wybiegł powiadomić o tym fakcie kolejne klasy. Jeremi i Jeremiasz rozejrzeli się dookoła, po czym popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Widziałeś Coltrane'a? - zapytał Johnson. - A ty Scott'a? "A mogłem zadawać się z kimś normalnym" ~ pomyśleli oboje, po czym szybkim krokiem poszli na wskazane wcześniej miejsce. Nikolette gwałtownie przesunęła się w prawo, gdy Monty prawie nie przycisnął jej Scott'em do ściany. Ostatecznie Milton został przyciśnięty, jednak ani myślał o poddaniu się. Kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch, uwalniając się tym samym z uścisku. Miał o tyle trudniej, że Monty miał do pomocy Coltrane'a, który skutecznie utrudniał blondynowi ataki. - Scott! Zerknął za siebie. Tatiana trzymała w dłoni kij beysbollowy, który rzuciła w jego stronę. Chłopak szybko go złapał czując, że jego szanse ogromnie się zwiększają. Miał w końcu przy sobie swoją ulubioną broń. Gdy Monogram uniósł pięść, ten czym prędzej uderzył kijem prosto w jego szczękę. Brunet przewrócił się na podłogę, a z ust poleciała mu krew. "Jednak nie jest tak beznadziejny" ~ pomyślała z dumą Milton'ówna. Coltrane spojrzał groźnie na Rosjanina. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zaatakować, w końcu nie lubił Monty'ego na tyle, by chcieć go pomścić. Był zadowolony, że w ogóle mu pomógł. Wtedy schodami zbiegli Jeremi i Jeremiasz. Ten drugi spojrzał na Monograma z niepokojem, natomiast Rarity czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. - Hej, Jerek, patrz! - zawołał Scott, wskazując na poszkodowanego. - Złamałem mu szczękę. - Widzę, widzę. - powiedział, spoglądając to na przyjaciela, to na rywala. - Muszę przyznać, że nawet dumny jestem. Gdy Jeremiasz i Coltrane pomagali wstać Monty'emu, do tłumu uczniów podeszła niska, lekko otyła kobieta o krótkich rudych włosach i zielonych oczach. Nikt nigdy wcześniej jej tu nie widział, jednak w większości na dzień dobry wywołała negatywne emocje. Popatrzyła na Monograma, który zasłaniał usta dłonią. - Kto mu to zrobił? - zapytała. - Ja. - odpowiedział dumny z siebie Scott. - Tym kijem właśnie. Kobieta spojrzała na niego lekko zdziwiona, po czym na jej twarzy zawitał uśmiech. - Brawo, stary! - krzyknęła, po czym przybiła z nim pjonę. - Masz duże szanse na stanowisko wzorowego ucznia! Większość osób już się rozeszło. Zostali tylko Scott, Jeremi, Jeremiasz, Monty, Coltrane, Tatiana, Carl i pani dyrektor. - A właśnie, zapomniałabym! - wtrąciła kobieta. - Jestem waszą nową dyrektorką! - A co się stało z panem Trivanem? - zapytał Carl. - Przejechałam go moim bronkobusem. - odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic. - No, a teraz won do klasy! Gdy z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a pojawił się gniew, wszyscy czym prędzej zawędrowali do wcześniej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Nikt nie chciał mieć w niej wroga. W klasie atmosfera była równie dziwna. Gdy wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, z środkowej ławki podniósł się pewien wysoki brunet. Z daleka było widać, iż cierpi on na heterochromię, gdyż jedno jego oko było zielone, a drugie, niebieskie. Na widok jego poważnego wyrazu twarzy, wszyscy umilkli. Większość już wiedziała co chce im oznajmić. - Dobra, - zaczął. - wiem, że w tej klasie znajdują się osoby różnych wyznań, jednak prosiłbym o wzniesienie modlitwy w intencji naszej wychowawczyni. Oby tym razem przejechała ją ciężarówka. - Żmudna robota. - stwierdziła Fretka. - Rok temu zamówiliśmy mszę w kościele, cerkwi, synagodze i meczecie, a i tak skubana żyje i ma się dobrze. - Właśnie, trzeba w końcu przejść do czynów. - wtrąciła Stefa. - Fretka ma fajnych braci, może zbudują dla nas jakiś miotacz płomieni, czy coś. - Po co prosić kogoś o przysługę? - zapytała Tatiana. - Bądźmy jak raz zgraną klasą i weźmy ją za kudły! Powiesimy ją w kanciapie woźnego i po kłopocie. W klasie zaczęła się gorąca dyskusja na temat znienawidzonej przez wszystkich wychowawczyni, która uczyła ich również matematyki. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy ją spotkali marzyli tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej się jej pozbyć. Była oschła, złośliwa i wymagająca. Często zawyżała punktacje na sprawdzianach, przez co mało kto dostał kiedykolwiek od niej ocenę bardzo dobrą. - Hej, ale spokojnie! - wtrącił chłopak, który zaczął dyskusję. - Nie możemy nabić jej na pal. - tu spojrzał znacząco na Johnny'ego, który wyglądał na zawiedzionego. - Musimy spróbować się z nią dogadać. Gdzie jest Jeremiasz, gdy go potrzeba? Po tych słowach do klasy jak na zawołanie weszli Jeremiasz i Coltrane. Wyglądali na zmęczonych, bowiem siadając w ławce odetchnęli głośno. - I jak Monty? - zapytała Vanessa. - W miarę. - odpowiedział Coltrane. - Jednak nie ma złamanej szczęki, tylko ząb mu wybił. Jedynkę konkretnie. Dundersztycówna spojrzała na Scott'a z wyrzutem. Ten nawet się tym nie przejął. Wciąż był z siebie bardzo dumny i nawet gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, nic by nie zmienił. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru mu tego odpuścić. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Do klasy weszła średniego wzrostu kobieta o krótkich, czarnych jak smoła włosach i szarych oczach. Była raczej opalona, jednak wraz z jej wejściem w klasie zapanował chłód. Wszyscy na jej widok zamarli, nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Popatrzyła na nich z nienawiścią. Nigdy nie ukrywała, że męczy ją praca nauczycielki, jednak z czegoś wyżyć musi. By zrekompensować sobie przegrane życie, utrudniała je innym. - Mam nadzieję, że te wakacje minęły wam równie beznadziejnie, jak mnie. Z jej głosu nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji. Ani radości, ani smutku, czy złośliwości. Nic. Jakby w ogóle nic nie czuła. - Dla tych którzy już zapomnieli, jestem Lanie James. - oznajmiła, siadając za biurkiem. - Uczę was matematyki i wychowuję. "Bo wasi rodzice się nie spisali" ~ już chciała powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili stwierdziła, że już dość się nagadała. Gdy zauważyła, że jej uczeń, który charakteryzuje się różnobarwnością tęczówek spogląda prosto w jej oczy, posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, przez które chłopak niemalże skulił się ze strachu. Poczuł też na sobie współczujący wzrok Scott'a. - Boisz się mnie, Jenkins? - zapytała, łapiąc krańce jego ławki w swoje duże, zdecydowanie mało kobiece dłonie. Chłopak nieśmiało pokiwał głową. - I dobrze. Obeszła całą klasę, nikogo nie oszczędzając. Na każdego popatrzyła swoim znanym spojrzeniem, z którego biła nienawiść i chęć całkowitego zgnojenia. Jedyną osobą, która wcale się jej nie bała, był Jeremi. W przeciwieństwie do reszty siedział opanowany, wcale się nie trząsł. Sprawiło to, że przykuł uwagę nauczycielki. Stanęła tuż na przeciwko niego. On spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu, podobnie jak ona na niego. - Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej. - powiedziała. - Całkiem możliwe. Jestem tu pierwszy raz. Wciąż się nie bał, co powoli zaczynało ją denerwować. Nie mogła jednak tego okazać, jeszcze wziąłby to za słabość. - Imię. - powiedziała, tonem godnym generała. Chłopak zaśmiał się w duchu. Kogo jak kogo, jednak jego nie przestraszy ostrym tonem. - Jeremi. - Nazwisko. - Rarity. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Stwierdziła, że jego własne nazwisko może być największą słabością nowego ucznia. Z całą pewnością to wykorzysta. Zapewne kontynuowałaby tą dyskusję, gdyby nie przypomniała sobie o pewnej, istotnej sprawie, którą musiała wyjaśnić. - Milton. - wycedziła przez zęby, patrząc na sąsiada z ławki Jeremiego. - Słyszałam o tym, co dzisiaj się stało. - Ale co konkretnie? - Nie rób ze mnie głupiej. - Ale to akurat nie ja. Kobieta spojrzała na niego groźnie. Scott najwidoczniej wcale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co powiedział. Wpatrywał się w nią lekko otępiały, zaczynając domyślać się o co chodzi nauczycielce. - Pobiłeś Monograma. - Pobiciem to tego nazwać nie można, pięścią go w tą japę nawet nie dotknąłem. - Tak, do tego kija też wrócimy. - po tych słowach zwróciła się do Tatiany. - Myślałaś, że kamery nie działają na sali gimnastycznej? Na te słowa dziewczyna o mało nie zapadła się pod ławkę. Na ten widok kobieta poczuła, że spełnia się w zawodzie. Nie miała zamiaru porozmawiać z nimi na osobności, wolała zrobić im wstyd przy wszystkich. Zawsze tak robiła, nie byli wyjątkiem. - Dzwoniłam do waszego ojca. - oznajmiła. - Był zły. - Pani sobie wiele nie obiecuje, on jest zły zawsze. - wtrącił Scott, jednak napotykając jej złowrogie spojrzenie, szybko ugryzł się w język. - Już nic nie mówię. - Idźcie już. - powiedziała oschle. - I do wieczoru. Uczniowie wybiegli z klasy jak burza. Jedynie Jeremi wyszedł normalnym krokiem, mówiąc jeszcze "dowidzenia" nauczycielce. Wiedział, że chce wprawić go w strach, ale nie miał zamiaru jej na to pozwolić. W końcu nie takie rzeczy już przeżywał. - Nareszcie! Radość Fineasza nie miała granic, gdy w końcu nauczycielka wypuściła ich z klasy. Cała paczka czym prędzej wyszła na zewnątrz, by zaczerpnąć choć odrobiny świeżego powietrza. Flynn wziął głęboki wdech, otwierając ramiona, jakby chciał kogoś uścisnąć. Irving natomiast wypatrywał Sophii. Nie było ani jej, ani Hermiony. Fakt, że tego chłopaka również nie było nigdzie widać tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia. "Szkoda jej. - pomyślał - Pewnie strasznie się teraz nudzi". Sophie roześmiała się, a wraz z nią, Nazz i Hermiona. Blondynka przez atak śmiechu nie mogła już nic wydusić. Dziewczyny, wraz z Taylerem siedziały w kawiarni, zajadając desery lodowe. Opowiadali niebieskowłosym swoje wspomnienia z podstawówki. Oboje mieli dużo do opowiedzenia, jednak to właśnie wspomnienia z udziałem blondynki odgrywały tam szczególną rolę. - I właśnie tak Sophie o mało co nie odcięła mu palców. - dokończył historię. Hermiona i Nazz popatrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem, a jednocześnie podziwem. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Koleś ciągnął mnie za włosy, to stwierdziłam, że lepiej dla świata, jak straci te palce. - stwierdziła. - Poza tym, - tu zwróciła się do Tayler'a. - nie udawaj takiego herosa. Pamiętam, jak schowałeś się pod stołem, byleby tylko nie oberwać od klasowego osiłka. I kto go wtedy zdzielił krzesłem, no kto? - To było dawno. - stwierdził. - Teraz bym go już sam go dorwał. - Ej, a właśnie! - wtrąciła Nazz, na moment przerywając połykanie lodów czekoladowych. - Idziecie na ten dzisiejszy bal? - gdy wszyscy pokiwali twierdząco głowami, kontynuowała. - Tayler, idziesz z kimś? - Nie. - odparł szybko. - Nikt mnie jak narazie nie zaprosił. - Super, to idziesz ze mną. - oznajmiła. - Też nie mam jak narazie partnera. Chłopak nie protestował. Lepiej iść z nowo poznaną dziewczyną, niż samemu. Sophie natomiast przyglądała się tej krótkiej, aczkolwiek treściwej wymianie zdań z uśmiechem. - Ale byłaby z was urocza parka! - stwierdziła. Oboje popatrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili Niebieska wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Nie wyobrażaj sobie wiele. - oznajmiła. - Ja się nie bawię w związki. To strasznie nudne i nie w moim stylu. - Nieświadome miłości są jeszcze piękniejsze! Jefferson już chciała odpowiedzieć, jednak uprzedziła ją Ulaniuk. - Nie przetłumaczysz. - stwierdziła. - Shiperki nie rozumieją argumentów. Carl w końcu opuścił klasę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Tatiana jeszcze nie poszła do domu. Planował bowiem zaprosić ją na dzisiejszy bal. Przygotowywał się do tego całe wakacje, więc nie widział szans, by się nie udało. W końcu wyliczył prawdopodobieństwo jej zgody, a wynosiła ona aż 99%. Matematyka nie może się mylić! Zauważył ją. Szła powolnym krokiem w stronę drzwi. Już z daleka wyglądała na przygnębioną, co nieco go zaniepokoiło. Nie lubił, gdy była smutna, kochał jej śmiech. Dogonił ją, posyłając jej przyjacielskie spojrzenie. - Hej, coś się stało? Tymi słowami jakby wybudził ją z transu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż w jej oczach ciągle widać było smutek. - Beznadzieja. Pomogłam Scott'owi, a teraz mogę mieć przez to tylko problemy. - powiedziała. - Nauczycielka zadzwoniła do ojca. Nie będzie go obchodziło, że chciałam dobrze. Dla niego powinniśmy chodzić jak w zegarku, stanowić przykład dla całej reszty... Kurcze, właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę jak on mało o mnie wie. Poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały niczym gwiazdy, a przynajmniej jemu się tak wydawało. Zawsze tak mu się wydawało. Nie mógł teraz zapytać jej o ten bal. To zły moment. - Nie przejmuj się, nie będzie źle. - starał się ją pocieszyć. - Tata na ciebie zły nie będzie. Sama w końcu mówiłaś, że ciebie kocha najbardziej. - Bo tak jest. - odpowiedziała całkiem poważnie. - Scott będzie mieć o wiele bardziej przechlapane tylko dlatego, że nie jest mną. I to bywa przydatne, nie przeczę, ale sam widzisz jak to się odbija na naszych relacjach. Ciężko było się nie zgodzić. Scott nie znosił swojej bliźniaczki i nie krył się z tym. Oczywiście, czasem potrafił się z nią dogadać, a pomocą nie gardził, jednak uraz pozostał. - Nie przejmuj się, nikt nie może być na ciebie zły za to, że pomogłaś bratu. Ba, powinni być bardziej z ciebie dumni. - Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem, ale oni nie. - stwierdziła. Przekroczyli próg. Świeże powietrze nieco ich orzeźwiło, dzięki czemu na twarz blondynki powrócił uśmiech. Był to dobry znak, który dał sygnał Carl'owi, by działać. Teraz, albo nigdy. Ale nie tylko on tego wyczekiwał. Po kilku sekundach podszedł do nich Johnny, kolega z klasy Tatiany. Miał na sobie dość niechlujny garnitur, a krawat wepchnął w kieszeń. - Hej, Tatiana. - zaczął. - Pójdziesz ze mną na bal? - Jasne. - odpowiedziała pogodnie. - Wpadnij po mnie po ósmej. - Na pewno będę. - oznajmił. - Dozobaczenia! Po tych słowach odszedł, a na jego twarzy malował się delikatny uśmiech. Ona też była zadowolona, jakby na to czekała. - A właśnie, a ty z kim idziesz? "Co tu się przed chwilą stało?!" ~ zapytał samego siebie. Właśnie przed chwilą wszelkie jego nadzieje szlag jasny trafił. Teraz musi zacząć improwizować, by Tatiana nie wzięła go za nieudacznika życiowego. Na całe szczęście, w polu widzenia szybko pojawiła się jego koleżanka z pracy. - Z Cassidy. - powiedział szybko. - O, to fajnie. - odparła zadowolona dziewczyna. - Tak właśnie myślę, że nawet byście do siebie pasowali. Czy ona właśnie stwierdziła, że Carl pasowałby do kogokolwiek innego, niż do niej? Wydawało mu się być to dość niepokojące. Szanse na stanie się jej chłopakiem właśnie zmalały do zera. - Ja muszę coś załatwić. - wtrącił chłopak. - Trzymaj się, do zobaczenia! Po tych słowach czym prędzej podbiegł do Monogramówny. Tatiana nawet tego nie zauważyła, po prostu szła dalej do domu. - O, cześć Carl. - przywitała go Cassidy. - Coś ty taki zestresowany? - Mam prośbę. - Wal. - Pójdziesz ze mną na ten bal? Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. Rudowłosy niezbyt się tym przejął, on i ona często wzajemnie sobie dokuczają. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że mam zamiar iść na to zbiorowisko debili, plastików i pseudo macho, nie? - Nie musimy tam iść na całą imprezę przecież. Wystarczy, że.. Monogramówna przewróciła oczami. Wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. - Powiedziałeś Tatianie, że idziesz ze mną po tym jak nie udało ci się iść z nią? - Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. Uśmiechnął się nieco otępiale. Jest to na tyle rzadki widok, gdyż chłopak zazwyczaj jest wzorem inteligencji i mądrości. Gdy strzelał takie miny, chciał ją do czegoś namówić. Okrutnie wykorzystywał fakt, że ma słabość do idiotów. - Dobra, przyjdź po mnie. Ale masz być uroczym gentelmenem, bo inaczej dam ci w twarz. - Możesz na mnie liczyć. - Dramatyzujesz. - Nic nie dramatyzuję, ja chyba wiem lepiej. Jeremi i Scott wracali do domu. Rarity nie rozumiał zdenerwowania przyjaciela. Każdy ojciec byłby dumny z syna, który wybił zęby swojemu największemu rywalowi. - Bo ja to generalnie jestem z siebie zadowolony. - ciągnął dalej Milton. - Ale niestety nie wszyscy myślą podobnie jak ja. I to właśnie niesprawiedliwe. No bo widzisz, gdybym był jego ukochaną córeczką, która mądrością przebija samego Posejdona, to by mi kwiaty kurde kupił! - Czekaj, a Posejdon nie był przypadkiem bogiem greckim? - Super, ty też mnie poprawiasz! Jeremi roześmiał się, jednak Scott wcale nie żartował. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdenerwowanie, co Rarity szybko zauważył. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił wczuć się w jego sytuację. - Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, to gdybyś był moim synem, kupiłbym ci w nagrodę własną broń. - Ej, adoptuj mnie! - Jeszcze aż tak zdesperowany nie jestem. Wolę mieć inteligentnego syna. Scott splątał ręce na piersi, naburmuszając się. Jeremi poniekąd lubił go denerwować. - Ktoś cię na pewno zechce, idź porozwieszaj ogłoszenia. Z twarzy blondyna zniknęła złość. Wyglądał na ożywionego i zainspirowanego. - Ty, to jest bardzo dobry pomysł! Lecę do drukarni! Chłopak już gotowy był ruszyć, gdyby w porę nie zatrzymał go przyjaciel. - Ej, ale ja tylko żartowałem. - oznajmił zaskoczony. - I tak nikt cię nie zechce. - Mówisz jak Tatiana. - westchnął. Buford usiadł zmęczony na swoim łóżku obserwując Baljeet'a, który wyrzucał ubrania z jego szafy. Gospodarzowi niezbyt to przeszkadzało, w szafie i tak był na tyle duży bałagan, że zrobienie z nim czegokolwiek było mu na rękę. Tjinder natomiast nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel jest tak tępy. Nie dość, że przyszedł na rozpoczęcie roku w zwykłych ubraniach, to jeszcze miał zamiar zawędrować w nich na bal. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że w jego szafie, poza dziwnymi ubraniami, kijami beysbollowymi i zdjęciami Loren, nie było praktycznie nic. - Hej, a właściwie, to co tutaj robi to zdjęcie? - zapytał, pokazując wizerunek jego dziewczyny. - Lor kazała mi to powiesić nad łóżkiem, ale przez to miałem w nocy koszmary. - wyjaśnił. - A jak się budziłem, to czułem, jakby wpatrywała się we mnie z nożem w ręku, gotowa poderżnąć gardło. Baljeet popatrzył się przez chwilę na niego, po czym spojrzał na zdjęcie. Loren nie wyglądała na nim strasznie, wprost przeciwnie. Uśmiechała się dość normalnie, a w jej oczach nie było widać ani krzty psychotyzmu. - Moim zdaniem wygląda uroczo. - Zarywasz do mojej dziewczyny?! - To co mam powiedzieć? Że wygląda okropnie? - Jakim prawem obrażasz moją dziewczynę?! - Trafił swój na swego. Po tych słowach wrócił do przeglądania szafy. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć to, czego tak szukał. Nieco zakurzony i pognieciony, ale był garniturem, a w przypadku Buforda, to i tak wiele. Na oko sprawdził, czy pasowałby jeszcze na właściciela. - A to? - zapytał, pokazując mu ubranie. - Dobrze byś wyglądał. - W zasadzie to w ogóle nie planowałem tam iść. - oznajmił. - Zabiorę Loren na kebaba i też będzie fajnie. Tjinder zamrugał kilka razy, odkładając garnitur na krzesło stojące obok. - To ja tu przychodzę do ciebie, marnując swój cenny czas, - zaczął spokojnie, by następnie wybuchnąć gniewem. - a ty twierdzisz, że wcale nie idziesz! - Ale nie denerwuj się, na coś się przydałeś. - odparł Van-Stomm. - A teraz posprzątaj ten cały bajzel. Chłopak miał coś w sobie, że nie umiał odmówić łobuzowi. Niektórzy nazywali to "kujońskim instynktem", jednak on sam uważał to za przyzwyczajenie. W końcu robi za jego podnóżek od najmłodszych lat. Sprzątanie jego pokoju również nie było dla niego nowym wyzwaniem. - Ale myślę, że dla Loren taka impreza byłaby miłą odmianą. - stwierdził hindus, składając bokserki. - Wiesz, całe życie albo wojowała, albo umierała. Takie tańce mogłyby jej się spodobać. Buford wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Baljeet stwierdził, że miał dużą ochotę na tego kebaba. - No i wiesz, Loren ma ładne kształty. - stwierdził, jednak gdy zauważył, że Buford gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, szybko dodał. - Na które nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi! Van-Stomm wciąż stał, jednak nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę dać mu w twarz. Tjinder więc pozwolił sobie na k ontynuowanie. - I jeżeli założy jakąś fajną sukienkę i zaczniecie się przytulać.. No mam ci to tłumaczyć! Buford pomyślał przez chwilę. Faktycznie, druga taka okazja może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. - Wyprasuj mi ten garnitur, idę tam! Tjinder uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Po tylu latach doskonale wiedział jakie argumenty na niego działają. Amy zamknęła drzwi od pokoju Stephanie. Z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, lepiej czuła się u niej, niż u siebie, dlatego rodzicom Winner'ówny dawno przestała im przeszkadzać. Tym bardziej Steph, która bardzo lubiła spędzać z nią czas, nawet jeżeli polegał on na obrażaniu siebie nawzajem. Tym razem było inaczej. Zamiast tradycyjnej uwagi Amy o bałaganie, który tam panował i klasycznej ripoście pani gospodarz, obie dziewczyny usiadły na łóżku, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Zdawały sobie sprawę, że ich sytuacja jest beznadziejna, jednak pretensje mogły mieć tylko do siebie, lub tradycyjnie, oskarżyć tę drugą. - To koniec, Amy. - westchnęła ciężko Stephanie. - Nasz ulubiony fryzjer ma dziś wolne. W jej głosie słychać było jednocześnie smutek, jak i złość. A miała plan doskonały! Zrobić sobie wspaniałą, olśniewającą i majestatyczną fryzurę, dzięki której zabłysnęłaby dziś wieczorem. Niestety, fryzjer okazał się być egoistą, bowiem na ten dzień postanowił zachorować na ospę. Amy natomiast nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Miała jeszcze jedną, ostatnią deskę ratunku. W prawdzie odkąd ścięła włosy odwiedzała fryzjera znacznie rzadziej, jednak czego by nie zrobiła dla najlepszej przyjaciółki? Jeżeli jej teraz pomoże, będzie mogła spokojnie pewnego dnia wymusić na niej odwdzięczenie się. - Nie bój nic, Steph! - odparła rzeźko, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon. - Znam kogoś, kto będzie musiał nam pomóc. - Skąd pewność, że będzie chciał? - Nie mam zamiaru prosić go o zgodę. Zielonooka popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem, gdy ta szukała numeru. Ciekawa była, co jej przyjaciółka planuje. Milton'ówna uśmiechnęła się do komórki, po czym przyłożyła ją do ucha. - Czemu nie odbierasz po pierwszym sygnale? - zapytała z wyrzutem. - Przestań się tłumaczyć, mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie! Pamiętasz jak bawiłeś się w fryzjera? No... no to zabaw się jeszcze raz. Jestem u Steph. Przyłaź tu. Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, rozległ się dzwonek jej telefonu. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna szybko odebrała. - Co znowu?! - Amy, ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie ona mieszka. Milton'ówna westchnęła, wywracając oczami. Nie mając ani sił, ani ochoty na rozmowę, podała komórkę Stephanie. - Wytłumacz mu. Nie minęło dużo czasu, góra 15 minut, a obie dziewczyny usłyszały odgłos otwieranych drzwi, czyjeś kroki po schodach, po czym w końcu w ich pokoju pojawił się długo wyczekiwany fryzjer. - Nareszcie! - krzyknęła niezadowolona Amy. - Gdzieś ty był? - Mógłbym się wściec za to, że się na mnie drzesz, ale dzięki tobie nie muszę słuchać wywodów ojca. No i zrzuciłem wszystko na Tatianę. - Byłoby mi jej nawet szkoda, ale podkradła mi jogurt, więc dobrze jej tak. Stephanie spojrzała to na jednego, to na drugiego. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała tego chłopaka, w życiu nie odda nie znanej osobie swoich włosów. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - zapytała wyraźnie oburzona. - Przecież ja go nie znam! - A, no tak! Steph, to jest Scott. Scott, to jest Steph. Już się znacie. To jaką to chciałaś mieć fryzurę? - zapytała Amy, jednak ta nie wydawała się być przekonana. Gdy spojrzała na brata dostrzegła, że jest wyraźnie znudzony. Na dobrą sprawę, nie dziwiła się żadnemu z nich. - Ehh.. Może i bywam złośliwa, ale tobie bym włosów nie zepsuła. Stephanie nie miała powodów, by nie zaufać jej w tej sprawie. Pamiętała przecież, że za czasów, gdy włosy Amy sięgały łopatek, zawsze miała dobre fryzury, którym nie można było nic zarzucić. - Dobra, ale jeżeli będę wyglądać źle, to zniszczę was obu. - Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale słyszę taki tekst codziennie. - stwierdził z uśmiechem Scott, łapiąc za szczotkę. - To jaką fryzurę ty chciałaś? Część 3 Tatiana starała się nie zasnąć. Było to o tyle trudne, iż ojciec powtarzał co chwila to samo, a ona, jako ulubiona córeczka siedziała i wysłuchiwała. Connor był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym blondynem o niebieskich oczach. Jego podbródek zdobił niewielki, jednak dobrze widoczny zarost. W tej chwili zajęty był wylewaniem swoich żalów wobec jedynego syna. - Jak on mógł być tak nieodpowiedzialny?! Ją natomiast bardziej zastanawiało, który raz już to powtarza. Przestała liczyć, gdy przekroczył dziesiąty raz. - Nie wiem, nie wiem. - odpowiedziała od niechcenia, opierając podbródek o dłoń. - Mogę już sobie iść? - I to jeszcze atakować kogoś kijem beysbollowym w szkole?! W miejscu publicznym! Milton był wściekły, jednak Tatiana skłamałaby mówiąc, że dawno go takiego nie widziała. Znała swojego ojca przede wszystkim jako awanturnika. Jedyną osobą która miała jeszcze siłę by z nim dyskutować, była jego matka. Reszta wolała po prostu żyć w spokoju. - On się po prostu nie nadaje do życia w społeczeństwie. - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Złapał się za podbródek, gładząc niewielką brodę. Wpatrywał się w ścianę, jakby o czymś rozmyślał. - Ale wiem do czego by się nadawał. - Do izolatki? - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. Mężczyzna pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Ciężko jej było dokładnie zdefiniować tę odpowiedź, jednak faktem nie podważalnym była jego wiara we własny pomysł. Zazwyczaj mimika twarzy zdradzała wszystko, nie inaczej więc było i w tym przypadku. Po chwili wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Blondynka odetchnęła, wstając z miejsca. Zastanawiało ją jednak co kombinuje jej ojciec. Bo chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z nieciekawych relacji jakie łączą go ze Scott'em, wątpiła by posłał go do izolatki. Zazwyczaj w siedzibie zastępu Ogników panowała radosna atmosfera. Nigdy nie było tam miejsca na ciszę, wprost przeciwnie. Już z daleka słychać było śmiechy i radość, jaka gościła w harcówce. Tym razem było inaczej. Chociaż skład był pełny, wszystkie dziewczyny były smutne. Każda z nich siedziała cicho, czekając na słowa swojej zastępowej. Izabela smutno spoglądała na swój mundurek. Wiedziała, że ma go na sobie już ostatni raz. Podniosła wzrok, spoglądając na koleżanki z zastępu. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem. - Lata spędzone w Ognikach były niezapomniane. - zaczęła. - I z całą pewnością to właśnie dzięki wam zdobyłam tyle umiejętności, jak na przykład walka z aligatorem, czy przenoszenia gór.. Tym samym ciężko jest mi uwierzyć, że to już koniec. I znów zapadła cisza. Każda z dziewczyn włożyła dużo swojego wysiłku w życie zastępu. Oddały nie tylko swój wolny czas, ale także i serce. Dlatego tym bardziej nie umiały zrozumieć tego, że teraz to wszystko się kończy. Izabela spojrzała na zegar. Czas płynął, a one nie miały całego dnia. Niedługo przyjdzie tu zastęp Iskierek, by złożyć oficjalne ślubowanie Ognika. - No.. - westchnęła czarnowłosa, zdejmując z siebie szarfę. - To był zaszczyt z wami pracować, dziewczyny. Adysonn, Milly, Greta, Ginger i Holly popatrzyły na ze zdziwieniem, gdy Shapirówna odłożyła szarfę na stolik. Wraz z tą chwilą, ich zastęp właśnie przeszedł do historii. - Hej, ale nie zachowujmy się jak na pogrzebie. - wtrąciła nieśmiało Greta. - Przecież się nie żegnamy. Przypominam, że chodzimy do jednej szkoły. Wszystkie poza Holly roześmiały się. Czarnoskóra stała jednak cicho, patrząc na nie wszystkie ze smutkiem. - Ja nie. Rodzice przeprowadzają się na drugi koniec Ameryki. Śmiech od razu ustał. Ona nie żartowała, widać było to po łzach, które pojawiły się w jej brązowych oczach. Wszystkie wiedziały, że Holly jest z natury bardzo wrażliwa, więc taka przeprowadzka była dla niej bardzo dużym przeżyciem. Poza tym, nie chciały, by wyjeżdżała tak daleko. - Nie płacz. - wyjąkała Ginger, starając się ją jakoś pocieszyć. - Mamy internet. Nie żegnamy się na zawsze. Gdzie konkretnie wyjeżdżasz? - Do Texasu. - odpowiedziała, ocierając łzę. - A konkretnie, Dallas. - Więc widzisz. - powiedziała Milly, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. - Dallas nie jest na innej planecie. Póki nie spotkamy się na żywo, będziemy mieć kontakt przez Skype'a. - Więc nic cię nie ominie. - dodała Adyson. Holly uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc na nie z wdzięcznością. Nie chciała stąd wyjeżdżać, bała się, że nigdzie indziej nie znajdzie tak dobrych przyjaciółek. Do dziś uważała, że prawdziwym cudem było znalezienie przez nią chociażby koleżanki. Teraz znów będzie musiała zacząć wszystko od nowa. Widząc jej smutną minę, dziewczyny od razu rzuciły się na nią, po czym uściskały. - Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - zapytała Izabela. - Za kwadrans. Wszystkie momentalnie oderwały się od niej, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. - I dopiero teraz o tym mówisz?! - Bo po co wcześniej? - Holly zdawała się nie rozumieć oburzenia zastępowej. - O, a właśnie! Muszę lecieć. Pa dziewczyny! Po czym wybiegła z harcówki pozostawiając pozostałe w osłupieniu. Fineasz otworzył drzwi od domu. Entuzjazm z powodu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego minął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Na jego miejsce wstąpiła niechęć, jednak optymizm pozostał. Wciąż miał nadzieję na dobry rok, a niemiła wychowawczyni nie mogła mu tego zepsuć. W końcu nie wszystkie lekcje będzie mieć z nią. Ferb natomiast pośpiesznie zawędrował na górę. Upewnił się, że w pokoju nie ma nikogo poza nim, po czym wyjął telefon komórkowy. Nie musiał długo szukać numeru. Loren była u niego zapisana w ulubionych i to na pierwszym miejscu. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi... "Co z nią?" ~ zapytał samego siebie w myślach. Nie chodziło o to, że denerwował się o jej zdrowie. Wiedział, że poradziłaby sobie ze wszystkim. Bardziej przejmował się rozmową z nią. Nie zdążyli uzgodnić planu w szkole, a w domu mógł nawinąć się niepotrzebny świadek. - Halo? - Nareszcie! - O, czyżbyś zatęsknił za moim przepięknym głosem? - Ależ oczywiście. - odparł, wywracając oczami. - Ale nie tylko. Pamiętasz jak omawialiśmy atak na Monograma? Fletcher resztę wakacji poświęcił na zdobywaniu informacji o chłopaku swojej ukochanej, Vanessy. Z początku miał problem z odgadnięciem jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Kandydaci na jej partnera byli dwaj. Jeden, chłopak ubrany w dresie, a drugi, jakiś blondyn. Oboje kręcili się wokół niej dość często i oboje patrzyli na nią tak samo, jednak ostatecznie zaważył widok pocałunku dziewczyny. Długo szukał i zbierał o nim informacje, a na każdym kroku towarzyszyła mu jego sojuszniczka. Ostatecznie poznali tylko jego nazwisko, jednak nie stanowiło to żadnej przeszkody. - Pamiętam, nie bój nic. - odpowiedziała. - Ale uważam, że obrzucenie go wiadrem ostryg nie byłoby trafne. Wiesz, twoja luba może też oberwać i źle to się skończy dla nas obu. A szczególnie dla ciebie, bo ja się o jej serce nie ubiegam. Mam lepszy pomysł, ale musielibyśmy wtajemniczyć w go osobę trzecią. - Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował Fletcher. - Nie potrzebujemy nowych członków. Sojusz krwi opiera się na krwi do jasnej. - Spokojnie, przecież nie wprowadzam nikogo nowego do rodziny, ale bez tego kolesia mój genialny plan może upaść. Chłopak westchnął ciężko. Dobrze wiedział, że gdy ona się na coś uprze, nic nie jest w stanie odmienić jej pogląd. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak tylko się zgodzić. - A powiesz mi chociaż jaki to plan? - zapytał. - Nie, nie chce mi się za bardzo. Dobra, kończę. Muszę załatwić numer do tego kolesia. A ty tam siedź i niczym się nie przejmuj.. A, nie, czekaj! Masz jakiś sprzęt do nagrań? - Coś tam się znajdzie. - To szukaj, a nie marnujesz czas! Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Zielonowłosy poczuł dziwny uścisk w brzuchu. Oczywiście, ufał jej i własne życie by jej oddał pod opiekę, jednak nie uważał ją za mistrzynię intryg. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia, jak tylko jej zaufać. Loren poszła do kuchni. Tam siedzieli Jeremi i Jully, rozmawiając o pogodzie. Zdawali się nawet jej nie zauważyć, jakby temat o deszczu był ważniejszy od niej. - Jeremi. - zaczęła. - Pamiętasz tą podróż do przyszłości? - Pamiętam. - odparł. - Wciąż żałuję, że mnie tam nie było. - wtrąciła Jully. - Nawet mi zdjęć nie zrobiliście. - Spokojnie, pojedziemy tam na podróż poślubną. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka. Jako, iż była z nim w ciąży bardzo chciała zostać jego żoną i przyjąć jego nazwisko. Powiadomienie więc o możliwej podróży poślubnej tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że do takowego wydarzenia faktycznie może dojść. Nawet nie wzięła pod uwagi faktu, że on mógł tylko żartować. - Ten koleś co był tam z tobą... Masz jego numer? Jully o mało nie zachłysnęła się sokiem, natomiast Jeremi popatrzył na siostrę ze zdziwieniem. - Po co ci jego numer? - Na pewno nie na randkę. - odpowiedziała szybko. - Z Ferbem chcemy uprzykrzyć życie Monogramowi, a twój kolega wydaje mi się być jego wrogiem numer jeden. Dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli mieli problem z odgadnięciem czy to on jest chłopakiem Vanessy, chłopak ewidentnie coś do niej czuł. Musiała mieć tylko nadzieję, że nienawidzi swojego konkurenta na tyle, by zgodzić się współpracować z całkowicie obcą osobą. - Trzymaj. - powiedział Rarity, rzucając jej telefon. - Dzięki! Wybiegła jak najszybciej. Jully popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ona się w nim zabujała, czy coś? - Wątpię. - stwierdził. - Nie mogłaby... Nie, w życiu. Rarity lubił Scott'a, to fakt, jednak nie widział go w roli męża dla Loren. Nie chodziło tylko o różnice wieku, chociaż o nią też, jednak jego charakter pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Stephanie wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, podczas gdy Scott prostował jej włosy. Nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy, nawet Amy musiała przyznać, że chłopak był bardzo skupiony, co było do niego nie podobne. Nawet dzwonek telefonu nie skłonił go do przerwania pracy. "Rossija, swiaszczennaja nasza dierżawa, Rossija, lubimaja nasza strana." - Amy, kto dzwoni? Dziewczyna wzięła telefon w dłonie, spoglądając na wyświetlacz. - Jakiś Jeremi. Chłopak złapał za telefon, podtrzymując go przy uchu ramieniem. Wciąż zajęty był robieniem fryzury idealnej, jednak nie widział problemu w krótkiej rozmowie. - Halo. - powiedział. Loren otworzyła usta, jednak ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziała jak zacząć. Nic nie przemyślała, a rozpoczęcie "prosto z mostu" również nie wchodziło w grę. - Jesteś tam? - zapytał blondyn. - Nie mam czasu na żarty, weź się streszczaj. - Cześć... Milton o mało nie oparzył się prostownicą. - Zmieniłeś płeć?! Nieźle. - Nie, tu nie Jeremi. Serce waliło jej jak szalone. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę w jak niezręcznej sytuacji się znalazła. Nie pozostało jej więc nic, jak faktyczne powiedzenie wprost. - Bo chciałam z kolegą zniszczyć związek Monograma i Vanessy, ale potrzebuję do tego kogoś, kto niemalże ślini się na jej widok, a nikt inny tego nie robi tak dobrze, jak ty! - Jejku, dzięki. - To byłbyś chętny? - Jasne. Jeżeli chodzi o niszczenie Monograma, to ja zawsze. - Super. To bądź tak pięć minut przed balem pod szkołą. Narazie! Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Scott niezbyt przejmując się faktem, że nie miał pojęcia z kim rozmawiał, majstrował nad włosami dalej. Słońce już zaszło, niebo pokryły gwiazdy. Noc pierwszego września była jedyną, podczas której o takiej porze szkoła była pełna. Prawie każdy uczeń ubrany był elegancko, a nauczyciele na ten jeden moment nie byli najbardziej znienawidzonymi osobami na świecie. Scott stał pod drzwiami zniecierpliwiony. Odprowadził Nikolette do środka, nie chcąc by znała szczegóły rozmowy. Na dobrą sprawę, sam nie wiedział z kim ma się spotkać. Minęli go Monty i Vanessa. Blondyn czuł jak złość w nim buzuje, gdy trzymali się za ręce. Poczuł się jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany do działania. Wszystko, byle zniszczyć tą relację. Zauważył, że zbliża się do niego dwójka osób. Kojarzył ich z widzenia, na pierwszy rzut oka wiedział, że są to gimnazjaliści. Ferb od razu go poznał. To ten sam chłopak, którzy towarzyszył bratu Loren w przyszłości, i ten sam, którego podejrzewał o chodzenie z Vanessą. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć, czemu jego sojuszniczka akurat jego chciała wykorzystać. Wciąż jednak nie miał pojęcia co planowała. - Ty jesteś Scott? - zapytała Raritówna. - Tak. A w ogóle to kim wy jesteście? - Będziemy posługiwać się kryptonimami. - stwierdziła całkowicie poważnie. - On będzie "zielony", - tu wskazała na Ferba. - Ty będziesz "Ruska księżniczka", a ja będę "Królowa". - Moment.. - wtrącił Milton. - Co? Jaka księżniczka? - Jeremi czasem cię tak nazywa. A poza tym, nie przerywaj jak królowa mówi. - warknęła. - Dobra chłopcy, tłumaczę plan. Zielony, - mówiąc to, podała mu pudełko. - w środku są kabelki i inne bzdety. Idź z tym do komódki za szkołą. Jest tam plazmowy telewizor. Połącz to tak, żeby było widać na jego ekranie miejsce w którym właśnie jesteśmy. - Ale po co? - zapytał Fletcher. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że chłopak zanim zacznie coś robić, musi wiedzieć po co. - To część mojego planu. Nagramy Monty'ego, gdy obraża swoją dziewczynę. Ona to zobaczy i po problemie. Zielonowłosy westchnął, po czym udał się w wcześniej wspomniane miejsce. Loren odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym zwróciła się do Scott'a. - Zaraz sprowadzę tu nasz cel. - wyjaśniła. - Ty zajmij go czymś i sprowokuj. Musi zacząć gadać negatywnie o swojej dziewczynie. - Kiedy on jest w niej na zabój zabujany. - stwierdził z żalem. - Nigdy na nią złego słowa nie powie. Loren pokręciła głową z politowaniem, patrząc na niego jak na dziecko. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że przez całe życie nie dostrzegł tego, co ona w tak krótkim czasie. - Obserwowałam go z Zielonym przez pół miesiąca. Wcale nie jest tak zakochany jak ci się wydaje. Blondyn uniósł brew, spoglądając na jej pewny uśmiech. - Czyli, że.. ona go kocha, a on jej nie? - No brawo Sherlocku! - odparła, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - On lubił ją tylko zaciągać do łóżka. Nic więcej. Scott najwyraźniej potrzebował chwili, by to zrozumieć. Co z tego, że sam nie traktował większości swoich dziewczyn poważnie? Monty nie miał prawa traktować tak Vanessy. - Dajesz mi go tutaj. - Ale nie bijcie się, ma być wiarygodnie. - oznajmiła. - Stój tu i nie uciekaj. Cel zaraz zostanie dostarczony. Stefa obserwowała z uśmiechem jak Coltrane wlewa ponch do kieliszka. Nie mogła napatrzeć się na jego umięśnioną sylwetkę, która była doskonale widoczna, gdy ubrany był w garnitur. Włosy, które zazwyczaj ułożone w chaotyczne afro, tym razem były dokładnie ulizane, żaden nie wystawał. Wiele osób szeptało coś za jego plecami, wytykając go palcami, jednak dla Stefy był nieziemsko przystojny. Nie potrzebowała, by ktoś jeszcze tak uważał. - Trzymaj. - powiedział, podając jej kieliszek. Dziewczyna wzięła w rękę napój. Chłopak wyglądał na wyraźnie zdenerwowanego, co nieco ją zaniepokoiło. - Coś nie tak? - Ta fryzura. - stwierdził, biorąc łyk. - Wyglądam w niej jak jakiś kujon. Hirano uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Dramatyzujesz. - zaśmiała się. - Wyglądasz dobrze. Dla mnie jesteś tu najprzystojniejszy. Fabolous nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Utkwił spojrzenie w Nikolette, która zdawała się spoglądać na nich. - Nawet laska Miltona się na mnie gapi. Robi za jego szpiega, czy coś? Stefa wywróciła oczami, wzdychając cicho. Sama nie miała konfliktu z Scott'em, wprost przeciwnie. Mimo ostatniego wydarzenia, pozostawała z nim w miarę pozytywnych stosunkach. Większość dziewczyn w szkole również nie miało nic do niego. Może to był właśnie powód? Męska część szkoły zdawała się lubić wyłącznie umawiać się z nim na popijawy i czasem zamienić kilka słów. - Pewnie po prostu na niego czeka. - stwierdziła. - Mam nadzieję, że przejechała go ciężarówka. Chcąc nie chcąc, kąciki jej ust nieznacznie się poszerzyły. Widząc, że parkiet powoli zapełnia się tańczącymi parami, postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Złapała swojego chłopaka za rękę, prowadząc na miejsce. Wiedziała, że taniec nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną, więc to ona przejęła prowadzenie. - Cieszę się, że jesteśmy tu razem. - oznajmiła, tańcząc z nim wolno. - Kochasz mnie? - Hę? A, tak.. Tak, bardzo. Nawet na nią nie patrzył. Japonka zagryzła wargi, spoglądając na niego z niezadowoleniem. - Patrz na mnie! Nie słuchał jej. Przez cały czas wpatrywał się w Nikolette. Nie było w tym żadnej wrogości, wprost przeciwnie. Chłopak ewidentnie spoglądał na nią z pożądaniem, co ostatecznie wyprowadziło jego dziewczynę z równowagi. Nie zważając na to, że wokoło jest pełno ludzi, uderzyła go w twarz po czym wyszła z dumnie uniesioną głową. Coltrane złapał się za policzek, niezbyt rozumiejąc co się przed chwilą stało. Dopiero gdy zobaczył obok siebie Jeremiasza, spoglądającego na niego ze współczuciem, zrozumiał sens tego wydarzenia. - Stefa, czekaj! - krzyknął, biegnąc za nią. W gimnazjum również się działo. Stephanie, która chwaliła się swoją fryzurą każdemu, komu tylko mogła, stanowiła poważną konkurencję dla Izabeli, która postanowiła sobie olśnić wszystkich obecnych. Winner'ówna miała proste włosy, jednak ich końcówki zdobiły loki. Spięte były one w sztywny kok, a fakt, iż ubrana była w zieloną sukienkę sprawiał, że dla wielu wyglądała niemal jak księżniczka. Izabela zmrużyła groźnie oczy. To przecież ona miała tak wyglądać. Chociaż Shapirówna wcale nie była gorsza. Bogaty krój fioletowej sukienki oraz niewielki diadem na głowie dodawał uroku jej twarzy, która zdawała się być o wiele bardziej gładka, niż zazwyczaj. To właśnie jej przyglądał się pewien Włoch, Romano Accardi. Średniego wzrostu szatyn o brązowych oczach i latynoskiej cerze. Stał oparty o stolik z przekąskami, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od swojej miłości. Nie był to pierwszy raz, wpatruję się w nią już od piątej klasy podstawówki, jednak zawsze brak mu było odwagi, by zagadać. Teraz było tak samo. Jedyne co potrafił, to wpatrywać się w nią jak zaczarowany. Dopiero zimny ponch spływający mu po głowie, obudził go z transu. - Zwariowałeś?! Django Brown spoglądał na niego z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. W dłoni trzymał pusty już kieliszek. Romano wycierał włosy dłonią, spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem. - Co niby Iza powie jak mnie takiego zobaczy?! - oburzył się. - Gadasz jakbyś w ogóle miał zamiar do niej podejść. - A skąd wiesz, że nie planuję? - zapytał z wyższością w głosie, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza się poddać. Brown uniósł jedną brew, a złośliwy uśmieszek ani na moment nie zniknął z jego twarzy. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Izabeli, jakby chcąc wskazać mu drogę. - Dobra, nie planuję. - przyznał się Accardi. - Ale mam wszystko ułożone w głowie. Wiem jak zagadać, poderwać, oświadczyć, złożyć przysięgę, zapłodnić, wychować dzieci i zapewnić wspólny pochówek. Wybrałem nam nawet miejsce na cmentarzu. O, a syna nazwiemy Lucas. - A córkę? - Raczej nie przewiduję. Django uderzył się w czoło, nie mogąc pojąć logiki przyjaciela. Romano natomiast wydawał się w ogóle nie widzieć w tym żadnego problemu. - Ale podobno masz w planach do niej zagadać. Kiedy dokładnie? Na te słowa, Romano wyjął z kieszeni nie dużej wielkości zeszycik, po czym otworzył na środku. Django zajrzał mu przez ramię. Ciężko było mu doczytać tak drobny druczek. Udało mu się jednak dostrzec całkiem pokaźny harmonogram życia na co najmniej dwadzieścia lat. - To kiedy ty planujesz w końcu do niej zagadać? Włoch spojrzał z uwagą na swój plan, szukając zapisku. - Za godzinę. - powiedział. - I trzy lata. Django sam nie wiedział, czy wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy złością. Postanowił więc pokazać mu, co na prawdę myśli o tak dokładnym planowaniu przyszłości. Zabrał jego zeszycik, po czym rzucił go do kosza. - NIE! - krzyknął zrozpaczony Romano. Brown widząc, że jego przyjaciel zdolny jest do grzebania w śmieciach, szybko złapał go w pasie, uniemożliwiając mu zanurkowanie w śmietniku. - Uspokój się, bałwanie! - warknął. - Ludzie się na nas gapią! - A co mnie ludzie?! Właśnie wywaliłeś moje dwadzieścia lat życia do śmieci! Romano w końcu przestał się szarpać. Django niepewnie puścił go, obserwując jak jego oddech przyśpiesza. - Plany ci niepotrzebne. - stwierdził Brown. - Tylko refleks. Orientuj się, bo kradną ci dziewczynę. Szatyn obrócił się szybko. Do Izabeli podszedł Fineasz, który zaprosił ją do tańca. Czarnowłosa nie wahała się ani przez chwilę. Szybko ruszyła z nim na parkiet. - No i co ja mam robić?! - Możesz albo się rozpłakać, albo zachować się jak facet i o nią walczyć. Ja ci za bardzo nie pomogę w wyborze, Steph na mnie czeka. Miał rację. Django wiedział co mówi, a Romano nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko go posłuchać. - Masz rację. - stwierdził. - Idę się wypłakać w łazience. Część 4 Sophie i Hermiona stały przed budynkiem szkoły. Niebieskowłosa wpatrywała się w gwiazdy, najwyraźniej czegoś wyczekując. Blondynka nie miała pojęcia na co, jednak ciekawość nie pozwalała jej odejść. Splątała tylko ręce na piersi, gdy zawiał chłodny wiatr. - Na co czekamy? - zapytała. - Na Brandona. Adventurówna wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. Chociaż robiło się coraz zimniej, żadna nie wróciła do środka. - Ale przecież on urzęduje sobie spokojnie na innej planecie. - Obiecał, że przyjedzie. Sophie raz jeszcze spojrzała w górę. Niebo wyglądało całkiem normalnie, nic nie wskazywało na to, by zaraz na Ziemię znów przyjechali kosmici. Hermiona natomiast zdawała się być zupełnie innego zdania. Z uporem spoglądała w gwiazdy, wyczekując jakiegoś znaku. - Pewnie znalazł sobie jakąś księżniczkę ze swojej planety. - stwierdziła blondynka. - Choć, zeswatam cię z jakimś randomowym kolesiem. Ta zdawała się jej w ogóle nie słuchać. Stała niewzruszona z uniesioną głową ku górze. Wierzyła, że przyjedzie. Przecież nie mógłby jej wystawić. Nie pomyliła się. Jedna z gwiazd zaświeciła mocniej, a z każdą sekundą powiększała się. Sophie na ten widok odskoczyła krok do tyłu, obserwując dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Kąciki ust Vitorówny poszerzały się, a gdy na ziemi wylądował latający samochód, nie mogła powstrzymać szczęścia. Wyglądał jak typowy, czerwony Polonez. Gdy stanął na ziemi, nikt nie domyśliłby się, że jest to statek kosmiczny. Drzwi otworzyły się, a z środka wyszedł wysoki, ubrany w garnitur brunet o brązowych oczach. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech, który jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, gdy zobaczył swoją dziewczynę. - Nareszcie! - krzyknęła uradowana, rzucając mu się w ramiona. - Co tak długo? - Roboty drogowe na asteroidach. Jak zbudują autostradę, to będę wpadać częściej. Nikt nie widział Hermiony tak szeroko uśmiechniętej. Popatrzyła na niego, gładząc jego lekko potargane włosy. On również wyglądał na szczęśliwego. - A właśnie. - obudziła się Vitorówna. - Poznaj Sophie. Sophie, to jest właśnie Brandon. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę do nowo poznanej dziewczyny. Ta szybko odwzajemniła gest, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Nie jest tak przystojny jak opowiadałaś. - stwierdziła. Hermiona zmieszała się lekko. Spojrzała kątem oka na swojego chłopaka, który wydawał się być rozbawiony uwagą dziewczyny. - Bywa i tak. - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - To gdzie jest ta impreza na którą mieliśmy iść? Na te słowa w Sophii coś drgnęło. Stanęła jak osłupiała, błądząc myślami po swoim umyśle. - Zapomniałam, że zostawiłam Irvinga samego! - krzyknęła. - Lecę, bo jeszcze zrobi sobie krzywdę! Po tych słowach pobiegła do środka. Brandon popatrzył na Hermionę pytająco. - Już taka jest. - oznajmiła. - Chodźmy. Nie mogę cię tu przecież zostawić, jeszcze coś ci się stanie. - dodała żartobliwie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pewnie, unosząc brew ku górze. - Prędzej coś mi się przytrafi z tobą. - stwierdził. - Lubisz ryzyko, że ze mną chodzisz? - Nie. Lubię ciebie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Jako iż długo nie miała okazji z nim porozmawiać, cieszyła się z najmniejszego komplementu. Para złapała się za ręce, dumnie wkraczając do środka. Tayler i Nazz stali oparci o ścianę. Nie ciągnęło ich do tańca, o wiele bardziej woleli popijać sok pomarańczowy, szukając wzrokiem Sophii i Irvinga. Oboje byli bardzo ciekawi, co wymyśli blondynka. Zdążyli już pojąć, że ten związek jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż mogłoby się wydawać. O ile w ogóle można taką relację nazwać związkiem. Niebieska sukienka dziewczyny sięgała jej kolan. W przeciwieństwie do większości dziewczyn wcale nie próbowała upodobnić się do księżniczki. Lubiła swój styl, więc nie widziała powodów, by go zmieniać. Tayler przyglądał się z uwagą Irvingowi, próbując zrozumieć, co jego przyjaciółka w nim widzi. Du Bois miał przecież duży nos, który powinien dyskwalifikować go na samym wstępie. Dodatkowo ubrał się jak jakaś fleja, nawet krawatu nie umiał zawiązać.. Więc czemu Sophii tak bardzo się podobał? Nie zdążył długo nad tym rozmyślać, gdyż do sali wbiegła wyżej wspomniana. Długa, pomarańczowa sukienka powiewała wraz z jej włosami. Chłopak stwierdził, że wyglądała świetnie. - Irving! - zawołała. - Irving! Gdzie jesteś?! Stevenson popatrzył na swoją towarzyszkę. Nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną balem, myślami odbiegała od teraźniejszości. - Zaraz wrócę. - oznajmił. - O, to przynieś mi po drodze trochę czekolady. - Nie ma sprawy. - odpowiedział. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Sophii. Miała lekko potargane włosy, jednak zdawała się wcale nie zwracać na to uwagi. Przestała rozglądać się jak opętana dopiero, gdy poczuła jego dłoń na ramieniu. - Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? - zaproponował. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Sophie westchnęła ciężko, kładąc dłonie na biodra. Irvinga nigdzie nie było, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. - Uciekł ode mnie? - Jego strata. - stwierdził, machając lekceważąco ręką, po czym wyciągnął ją w jej stronę. - Ślicznie wyglądasz, szkoda żeby tak ładna sukienka się zmarnowała. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. W pierwszej chwili była gotowa się zgodzić. Pamiętała, że oboje mieli bardzo podobny gust kulinarny, więc z pewnością znaleźliby dla siebie miejsce. Czuła też lekki głód, a przekąski będące na miejscu z pewnością by go nie zaspokoiły. Wysunęła swoją dłoń w kierunku jego, jednak w ostatniej chwili, zabrała ją. - Może kiedy indziej. Muszę znaleźć Irving'a. Po tych słowach ruszyła w poszukiwanie swojego "chłopaka". Gdy tylko Tayler zniknął z jej pola widzenia, chłopak skrzywił się w geście niezadowolenia. Nie mógł zrozumieć co ona w nim takiego widzi. Monty starał się mieć Vanessę jak najbliżej siebie. Obserwował każdego chłopaka z uwagą, jakby obawiał się, że któryś zaraz mu ją odbije. Nie mógł już doczekać się, aż bal dobiegnie końca. Para miała już swoje plany na dzisiejszą noc. Matka dziewczyny wyjechała w delegację, więc mieli cały dom dla siebie. Chociaż nie było tego po nim widać, chłopak cieszył się jak dziecko. Vanessa natomiast miała bardziej mieszane uczucia. Od dłuższego czasu czuła, że ich związek się sypie. Zależało jej na nim, więc liczyła, że to wydarzenie może na nowo tchnąć w nich życie. Ale co z tego, jeżeli miłość w ich związku trwała ledwie tydzień od jego rozpoczęcia? Rozległ się cichy dzwonek telefonu Monograma. Chłopak czym prędzej wyjął go z kieszeni, spoglądając na wyświetlacz. SMS od ojca. "Wyjdź na zewnątrz". Monty miał tylko nadzieję, że tata nie dowiedział się z kim tak na prawdę chciał spędzić noc. Powiedział mu, że będzie nocować u Coltrane'a. - Zaraz wrócę. - powiedział. - Czekaj tu na mnie. - Dokąd? Nic już nie odpowiedział, tylko przyśpieszył kroku. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, łapiąc za kieliszek ponchu. Loren uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, podając telefon komórkowy Cassidy. - Wielkie dzięki za pomoc. - powiedziała Raritówna. - Swoją drogą, czemu wzięłaś telefon taty, a nie swój? - Nie dziękuj. Dla upodlenia Monty'ego zrobię wszystko. - odpowiedziała. - Bo mój ma beznadziejny aparat, a chcę porobić zdjęcia. O, a pro po. - na te słowa, dziewczyny zbliżyły do siebie swoje twarze, uśmiechając się do telefonu. Gdy selfie zostało wykonane, Monogramówna schowała telefon do kieszeni. - Szkoda mi tylko, że Van nie będzie już nas odwiedzać. W towarzystwie tylu wariatów można serio zwariować. - westchnęła. - No nic, koniecznie zrób zdjęcie, jeżeli Monty się rozpłacze. - Masz to jak w banku. Usłyszały czyjeś kroki. To Monty. Loren spojrzała na stojącego obok drzwi Scott'a. Był gotowy. Obie dziewczyny jak najszybciej rozbiegły się na swoje miejsca. Monogram rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było widać ojca. Dopiero znajomy głos wyrwał go z transu. - Zostawiłeś swoją dziewczynę samą? Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Za nim stał Milton podparty o ścianę. Zielone oczy chłopaka nie wyrażały żadnych emocji, jednak Monogram wiedział, że jedyne co jego wróg teraz czuje, to nienawiść. Nic w tym dziwnego, było to bowiem całkowicie odwzajemnione. - A co cię to obchodzi? Przedstawienie czas zacząć. Vanessa poczuła lekkie udrapanie na nodze. Spojrzała w dół. Na jej czarnym obuwiu znajdowała się niewielka karteczka. Chociaż zazwyczaj nie zwracała uwagi na takie szczegóły, tym razem podniosła ją. Kto wie, może to jej ojciec wymyślił nowy sposób na komunikowanie się z nią? "Piękniejsza jesteś od róży. Spójrz jednak na nią, a otrzymasz kolejną wskazówkę." Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Pomyślała, że Monty szykuje dla niej jakąś niespodziankę. Postanowiła więc dać ponieść się emocjom i pozwolić się prowadzić. Spojrzała na stolik stojący na drugim końcu sali. Podeszła szybkim krokiem do celu, po czym przeczytała dalszą treść. "Już blisko, moja miła. Wyjdź na zewnątrz, tylnymi drzwiami. W trawie znajdziesz kolejną wskazówkę." Zdziwił ją nieco fakt, iż miałaby szukać w trawie czegokolwiek, jednak co jej szkodzi? Miała tylko nadzieję, że Monty na prawdę się postarał. Inaczej z pewnością skończyłoby się to dla niego źle. Otworzyła drzwi, rozglądając się dookoła. Okazało się, iż wskazówka była o wiele bardziej wyraźna, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Średniej wielkości strzałka, błyszcząca neonowymi kolorami wskazywała jej starą, szkolną komódkę, w której nikt nie wiedział, co jest. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na to z niepokojem. Monty umiał być kreatywny, jednak przychodziło mu to z dość dużym trudem. Z całą pewnością nie zbudowałby czegoś takiego. Ten fakt tylko bardziej zaciekawił ją i zmotywował do sprawdzenia tego. - I jak? - Idealnie. Loren uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela, gdy oboje wymykali się przez tylne okno komódki. Gdy usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi z drugiego końca budowli, przybili cichego żółwika, po czym szybko pobiegli do szkoły. Duży ekran i słuchawki do niego podłączone szybko rzuciły się w oczy Vanessie. Zwłaszcza, gdy na wyświetlaczu pojawił się obraz, przedstawiający Monty'ego i Scott'a, stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Zainteresowana dziewczyna nałożyła słuchawki na uszy, z uwagą obserwując dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł jej chłopak. Cały zdyszany, jednak wyraźnie zdeterminowany. - Nie oglądaj tego! Nacisnęła pauzę, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Masz coś przede mną do ukrycia? - Nie, tylko.. Tam są same głupoty, nie ma na co marnować czasu. - Skoro uważasz, że to marnowanie czasu, tym bardziej chcę to obejrzeć. Wznowiła odtwarzanie, obserwując dokładnie wszystkie scenki. Monty tylko modlił się, by w to nie uwierzyła. - A co cię to obchodzi? Głos Monty'ego na nagraniu zdawał jej się być ostry. Tym bardziej ją to przekonało do dalszego oglądania. Zwróciła też szczególną uwagę na mimikę twarzy Scott'a. Całkowita obojętność, brak emocji.. To nie pasowało do jego, tylko do Jeremiego. Widocznie musiał podłapać od niego trochę cech. - A tak pytam. - odparł blondyn. - Gdybym to ja przyszedł tu z nią, nie odstępowałbym na krok. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, patrząc na Miltona z wdzięcznością. Dobry nastrój szybko jej przeszedł, gdy wsłuchiwała się dalej w rozmowę. - Ale nie jesteś. - odburknął. - Za wysoka liga dla ciebie. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wydawało jej się to dziwne. Odkąd tylko pamiętała, Scott na wszystko reagował bardzo emocjonalnie. Wątpiła, by aż tak się zmienił. - I kto to mówi? - zapytał ironicznie blondyn. - Ja mogę mieć każdą. - odparł z wyższością Monogram. - Van jest dla mnie taka, jak każda inna. - Więc jej nie kochasz? Monty wydawał się bardzo chcieć mu dopiec, dlatego nie zważał na to co mówi. Tak przynajmniej uważała, póki nie usłyszała jego odpowiedzi. - Nie. Miłość jest dobra dla tępych nastolatek. - Takich jak Nessa? - Tak. Właśnie dla takich. Pod tym względem pasowalibyście do siebie idealnie. - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Ale jak sam widzisz, ona ma gust do facetów. Rzuciła mu w twarz słuchawki. Chłopak po raz pierwszy widział ją w takim stanie. Wściekłą, z wyraźną furią w oczach. Dundersztycówna nie miała zamiaru mu odpuścić. Pchnęła go z całej siły, mając ochotę wydrapać oczy. Monogram, by się ratować, chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstki, nie pozwalając na podniesienie na niego ręki przez nią. - Van, to nie tak. - powiedział. - On mnie podpuścił ja tak wcale nie myślę! - Zmarnowałam z tobą rok! - wrzasnęła. - Ukrywałam się z tobą, myślałam, że jesteśmy jak jacyś Romeo i Julia, a wyszło na to, że przez cały czas bawiłeś się mną! - Nie, to serio inaczej wygląda.. - próbował się tłumaczyć, jednak nie miał pojęcia jak. - Ja cię kocham, na prawdę! Kopnęła go w kolano, uwalniając nadgarstki z jego uścisku. Chłopak syknął z bólu, instynktownie łapiąc się za bolące miejsce. Brązowowłosa patrzyła na niego z góry z pogardą w oczach. - Scott miał co do ciebie rację. - stwierdziła. - Jesteś śmieciem. Po tych słowach kopnęła go raz jeszcze, tym razem w brzuch, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową wyszła na zewnątrz. Straciła już ochotę na dalszą zabawę na balu, jednak bardzo chciała komuś podziękować za otworzenie jej oczu. Nie miała problemu z odgadnięciem kto to wszystko zorganizował. Django poprawił krawat, podchodząc do swojej dzisiejszej partnerki. Miał już zaplanowany cały proces podrywu, jednak ku jego przerażeniu dostrzegł, iż Stephanie rozmawia z inną dziewczyną, którą również zaprosił. - W sumie to nie jest brzydki. - stwierdziła Stephanie, zajadając chipsy. - Ale piękny też nie jest za specjalnie. A twój? - Taki na dwa razy. - odpowiedziała Amy. - Wiesz, w tej szkole jakiś super przystojniaków to nie ma. Ale Brown nie jest aż taki tragiczny. Ma całkiem ładne włosy. Django uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kręcąc swój kosmyk włosów. Wciąż jednak czuł ukłucie w brzuchu, spowodowane stresem. Nie widział wyrazu twarzy Stephanie, jednak domyślał się, iż jest źle. Amy popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę pytająco. Winner'ówna uśmiechała się lekko, jednak w jej oczach widniała złość. - O jakim Brown'ie ty mówisz? - zapytała spokojnie. - Jak to o jakim? O Django, a o kim? Stephanie zamrugała kilka razy oczami, zaciskając pięści. Zastanawiała się kogo powinna rozszarpać na strzępy, ją, czy jego? Miltonówna wyraźnie to zauważyła, ponieważ wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, spoglądając na chłopaka stojącego za nimi. - Tam jest! Stephanie szybko odwróciła się, posyłając byłemu już partnerowi groźne spojrzenie. Brown, przerażony wizję niedalekiej śmierci, czym prędzej rzucił się do ucieczki. - Za nim! - krzyknęła Stephanie, po czym obie dziewczyny ruszyły za nim w pościg. Ferb i Loren wrócili do środka. Dziewczyna z niezadowoleniem spojrzała na Buforda, który nie zwracając na nią uwagi, zajadał się ciastkami. Fletcher uśmiechnął się, będąc dumny ze swojego planu. Teraz nie ma już konkurenta do serca Vanessy. - Hej, a właściwie, to z kim tutaj przyszedłeś? - zapytała Loren. - Z nikim istotnym. Taką wredną idiotką, która niszczy mi każdy dzień życia i przyjaźni się z inną mendą. Durna Francuska, która uważa się za ósmy cud świata, a tak na prawdę wygląda beznadziejnie. Ma wyłupiaste oczy wyglądające jak ziemniaki. Raritówna zmarszczyła lekko brwi, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem. - To po co z nią przyszedłeś? - Bo przychodzimy razem na każde imprezy. - odparł, jakby to było coś całkowicie normalnego. - Ładnie razem wyglądamy. W odpowiedzi pokazała mu dwa kciuki uniesione w górę, gdyż niezbyt wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. Zadowolony z siebie chłopak ruszył w kierunku zaproszonej przez siebie dziewczyny. Część 5 Ferb uśmiechnął się lekko, choć serce kazało mu złapać za nóż i rzucić w stronę swojej partnerki. Średniego wzrostu dziewczyna, której brązowe włosy sięgały ramion posyłała mu wredne spojrzenie, a kąciki jej malinowych ust lekko się poszerzały. Fletcher zaczął zastanawiać się czemu aż tak bardzo jej nienawidzi. Ah, tak! Była najlepszą przyjaciółką Nazz. Mimo niechęci co do niej, postanowił zachowywać się jak prawdziwy gentelmen. Podszedł do dziewczyny, starając się ukryć fakt, jak bardzo za nią nie przepada. Widocznie szło mu to bardzo dobrze, gdyż nawet ona nie zauważyła, że chłopak ma ochotę dźgnąć ją nożem od masła. - Jolie, ślicznie dziś wyglądasz. - powiedział, zachowując bezuczuciowy wyraz twarzy. - Ten makijaż pasuje ci do oczodołów. - Dziękuję. - odparła, z fałszywym uśmiechem. - A twój nos świetnie podkreśla kolor twoich nerek. Nazz popatrzyła na nich z zaciekawieniem, obserwując dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Czuła, że zaraz wybuchnie między tą dwójką sprzeczka. - Widać, że uczyłaś się przez wakacje biologi. - stwierdził zielonowłosy. - W tamtym roku nie wiedziałaś nawet czym są, tak zwane, nerki. Dziewczyna uniosła brew ku górze, nie mając zamiaru odpuścić. - Widzę, że pod szlifowałeś trochę swoje słownictwo. - odparła. - Rok temu bałeś się wypowiedzieć słówko. - Droga Jolie, twoja głupota nie pozwala mi milczeć. Już chciała odpowiedzieć, jednak muzyka nagle zmieniła się na tango. Oboje popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym ruszyli do tańca. Zdawali się być całkowicie poniesieni, gdyż jako jedyna para na parkiecie doskonale znała kroki i poruszała się w rytm muzyki. - Wyglądasz gorzej niż Napoleon po przegranej wojnie. - powiedział Ferb. - Żaden poeta nie byłby w stanie określić, jak bardzo śmierdzi ci z ust. - odgryzła się Jolie. Przechylił ją, jedną ręką podtrzymując plecy, a drugą trzymając za rękę. Przez ciągły kontakt wzrokowy nawet nie zauważyli, że wszyscy inni przyglądali się im z uwagą. - Nienawidzę cię. - stwierdził chłopak. - To czemu mnie zaprosiłeś? Szybszy rytm muzyki i znów stanęła na nogi, będąc wyższą od niego o kilka centymetrów. Chociaż, to przez te obcasy. - Bo nie wyobrażam sobie być tu z kimś innym. Stawiali równe kroki, a emocje które nimi targały sprawiały, że byli nie do pokonania. - Ale i tak mi nie dorównujesz. - oznajmił pewny siebie. - Nie masz takiej wprawy w tańcu. - Ile to już dziewczynom podeptałeś stopy? - Gdybym nie miał klasy, podeptałbym twoje. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy złapał ją w talii. Wiedziała, że muzyka zaraz się skończy, więc miała niewiele czasu, by wygrać. - Już dawno zatraciłeś honor, wdrążając się ze mną w taką niedojrzałą dyskusję. Ostatni rytm. Fletcher znów przechylił ją tak, że ich twarze były niebezpiecznie blisko. Zbyt blisko, co wywołało nie mały lęk u Nazz. Wyglądali bowiem, jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować. - W takim razie ty nie jesteś lepsza. - odpowiedział. - Nikt nie kazał ci ze mną rozmawiać. Przez całą tę rozmowę byli uśmiechnięci, przez co nikt, poza Jefferson nie domyślał się, że trwa między nimi zażarta kłótnia. - Myślę, że potrzebujesz kogoś takiego jak ja. Muzyka ucichła, jednak oni stali nieruchomo. Nieświadomie zaczęli przybliżać do siebie wargi, aż drzwi do sali nie otworzyły się gwałtownie. W progu stanęła Vanessa, na której widok, Fletcher od razu puścił partnerkę, przez co ta upadła na podłogę. - Vanessa. - powiedział z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się delikatnie, podchodząc do niej. - Cześć. Co ty tu robisz? - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. - powiedziała, gdy dostrzegła, jak Nazz pomaga Jolie wstać. - Chciałam tylko podziękować za tę akcję z Monty'm. To miłe, że chociaż się w ogóle nie znamy, postanowiłeś wkręcić tą akcję ze Scott'em. Wiem, że to pewnie on cię namówił... Fletcher uniósł jedną brew ku górze. On nawet nie wiedział jak ten chłopak ma na imię, jakim cudem ona sugeruje, że to właśnie Scott był mózgiem całej tej operacji? Poczuł, że znów bierze nad nim górę nieśmiałość. Nigdy jednak nie było mu brak słów, więc i tym razem znajdzie odpowiedni zasób słownictwa. - Ale to nie Scott wymyślił tę akcję. - stwierdził. - To byłem ja. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, czochrając go po głowie. Ferb właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że w jej oczach zawsze pozostanie dzieckiem. - Oczywiście, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Zapewne nie chciała zabrzmieć niemiło, jednak on czuł, że wcale nie mówi tego na poważnie. Chciał wyglądać męsko w tej sytuacji, jednak nic nie zmieni faktu, że miał trzynaście lat. Wyglądał przy niej po prostu jak dziecko. - Trzymaj się. - dodała z uśmiechem. - Narazie! Po tych słowach wyszła. Ferb poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Fineasza, którą szybko strącił. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Nie, gdy właśnie jego pierwsza miłość jawnie go odrzuciła. Stracił ochotę na dalsze przebywanie z ludźmi. Z resztą, nigdy za tym nie przepadał. Nie zważając więc na słowa brata, wyszedł pośpiesznym krokiem na zewnątrz. Nie zauważył nawet, że Fineasz podąża za nim. - To nie jest koniec świata! Będąc na zewnątrz, usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Doskonale wiedział do kogo należy, więc nawet się nie zatrzymał. Fineasz nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. - Vanessa to tylko jakaś dziewczyna, jej opinia nie powinna nic dla ciebie znaczyć! "Co on może wiedzieć?" ~ pomyślał rozgoryczony Ferb. Flynn, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie mógł narzekać na brak powodzenia, a przynajmniej w oczach Fletcher'a. Sam fakt, że Izabela była w nim zakochana coś znaczył. Sam Fineasz natomiast, wcale nie uważał się za amanta. Wprost przeciwnie, w końcu jedyna dziewczyna na której mu na prawdę zależało zostawiła go. Od tamtego wydarzenia stwierdził, że miłości nie ma, tylko przyzwyczajenie. Dlatego właśnie uważał, że Ferb nie powinien się aż tak przejmować swoją niespełnioną miłością. - Au.. - syknął Fletcher, gdy nieuważny rowerzysta przejechał mu po stopie. Flynn pokręcił głową, nieco zwalniając. Z politowaniem patrzył na wyraźnie wściekłego brata, który nieporadnie skakał na jednej nodze. - Spokojnie, będziesz żył. - stwierdził z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach Fineasz, łapiąc go za ramię. - Durni, amerykańscy, ślepi idioci. - warknął. - Kto takim daje karty rowerowe?! Flynn zaśmiał się pod nosem, idąc z bratem w stronę domu. Rudowłosy chętnie wróciłby jeszcze na bal, jednak uważał, że odprowadzenie Ferba do domu jest ważniejsze. W końcu kto wie, co może mu nagle przyjść do głowy. Fletcher najwidoczniej to wyczuł, gdyż szybko zaprotestował. - Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, poradzę sobie. - Wolę nie ryzykować. Ferb nigdy nie czuł w sobie tak olbrzymiej złości. Fineaszem natomiast kierowały dobre intencje. Chciał pomóc bratu, jednak nie zdawał sobie, że on wcale tego nie potrzebuje. - Masz mnie za jakiegoś debila? - zapytał z wyrzutem Fletcher. - Nie. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Brandon i Hermiona sami nie wiedzieli jak powinni się sobą nacieszyć. Trochę potańczyli, trochę pojedli, jednak ostatecznie usiedli w jego samochodzie, rozmawiając bez przerwy. Opowiadali sobie co ich spotkało przez ten czas. Vitorówna jednak przez większość historii spoglądała na jego włosy. Znacznie urosły. Teraz sięgały mu już prawie ramion, co, w jej przekonaniu, nie wyglądało dobrze. Przez to nie mogła skupić się na rozmowie. - No i ona wtedy do mnie podchodzi i mówi, że chce zostać królową. - mówił. - W sumie dla mnie spoko, miałbym komu wcisnąć posadkę, ale ona chciała zostać MOJĄ królową. Rozumiesz to, nie? Laska podchodzi do mnie i ni stąd, ni zowąd mi się oświadcza. Dziwna sytuacja, ale.. Herma, ty mnie słuchasz? - Mhm. - No, ale w sumie ładna była, więc się zgodziłem. - Mhm. - Ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz! - Mhm! - Herma! - Co? - odparła, jakby dopiero co wybudziła się z transu. - Przepraszam, ale te twoje kudły nie dają mi spokoju. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, łapiąc za kosmyk swoich włosów. - A co z nimi nie tak? - Wyglądają jakby nie stać cię było na fryzjera. I nie wmówisz, że faktycznie cię nie stać, bo masz cały skarbiec państwa. I podatki ciemnego ludu. Mówiąc to, zajrzała do półki samochodu, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc. Chłopak wolał nie pytać. Uważał, że przerywanie czynności jego dziewczynie byłoby jednoznaczne z samobójstwem. - Mam! - krzyknęła uradowana, wyciągając brązową gumkę do włosów. - Swoją drogą, skąd to masz? - To samochód po rodzicach. - oznajmił. - Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale mama lubiła wiązać włosy w kok. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zawsze czuła się niezręcznie, gdy chłopak wspominał o swojej matce. Pamiętała w końcu bardzo dobrze, że to poniekąd z jej winy, jej znajomi odebrali jej chłopakowi matkę. Złapała więc za jego włosy, wiążąc je w niewielką kitkę. Wciąż sięgała do ramion, jednak w jej mniemaniu, wyglądała znacznie lepiej. - Teraz wyglądasz w miarę jak człowiek. - stwierdziła. Chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem, patrząc na nią czule. - Jak się już tu wprowadzę, będziesz do woli kombinować z moim wyglądem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wyobrażając sobie wizję, posiadania Brandona za swojego sąsiada. Romano w końcu wyszedł z łazienki. Był mistrzem w płakaniu, więc nic nie było po nim widać. Zaczął szukać wzrokiem Djanga, jednak nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Może i to dobrze? Wciąż był zły za wrzucenie dwudziestu lat jego życia do kosza. Całe szczęście, miał jeszcze 15 kopii w domu i zapisy na dysku twardym. Gdy zaczął planować sobie w głowie rok 2054, poczuł, że coś go ciągnie za nogę. Zanim zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje, wylądował pod stołem, a obok niego znajdował się Brown. - Co ty.. - zaczął Accardi, jednak przyjaciel szybko mu przerwał. - Csii! - syknął. - Te dwie, nawiedzone laski chcą mnie zabić. - Ha! Czyli przegrałeś zakład! - Cicho bądź! Usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. Dla Romano nie było to nic niezwykłego, jednak Django przez ten krótki czas nauczył się odróżniać chód Stephanie i Amy od całej reszty. Dlatego więc bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zaczął wyślizgiwać się z kryjówki, a za nim podążał Romano. Musiał w końcu zobaczyć jak to się skończy. - Buford, czy ty widzisz to samo, co ja? Van-Stomm zaprzestał na moment połykania ciastek, spoglądając w kierunku, jaki wskazywała mu jego dziewczyna. Nie widział jednak nic niezwykłego w Amy i Steph, chodzących po sali. Loren wydawała się być innego zdania. - Panna "jestem najpiękniejsza na całym świecie" jest samotna. - stwierdziła z drwiną. - Nie to co ja! - mówiąc to, złapała swojego chłopaka za rękę. - Chodź! Idziemy pokazać tym frajerom kto tu jest prawdziwym OTP! - Ale Loruś.. - Żadnych ale! - krzyknęła. - Wrogów się dobija, gdy krwawią i leżą pół żywi na ziemi, a Amy właśnie to robi! Wiesz co leży w naszych obowiązkach?! - Przynieść apteczkę? - Nie! Dobić! Żeby ostatnim ich widokiem był nasz, triumfujący uśmiech! By konali w bólu i z przeczuciem, że przegrali życie! Buford uniósł jedną brew ku górze. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko przy Loren nie czuł się najgłupszy na świecie. I właśnie za to ją kochał. - Ale ona nie umiera. - zauważył. - Tylko sobie spaceruje. - To jedno i to samo! - krzyknęła. - To spacer śmierci, bo jej dusza umiera. Chociaż, jeżeli się zastanowić, to ona nigdy tej duszy nie miała. - Sugerujesz, że jest wampirem? Raritówna pokiwała twierdząco głową. Buford niemalże podskoczył z radości. - Wampiry rządzą! Okrzyknął podekscytowany, jednak szybko poczuł na sobie gniewne spojrzenie dziewczyny. To, przez które miewał w nocy koszmary. Musiał więc szybko się poprawić, by wyjść z tej sytuacji żywy. - Ale oczywiście moimi faworytami są zdecydowanie kosmitki. - wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną. - Zielone zwłaszcza. Mam fetysze do niezrównoważonych dziewczyn z innej planety, które wychowały się na wojnie, mające brązowe oczy i noszące przy sobie broń, którą mogą w każdej chwili wyjąć.. Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. - Nie dzisiaj. - stwierdziła. - Ale choć. Musimy górować na parkiecie. "A mogłem iść na kebaba" ~ pomyślał, ruszając w taniec, na którym wcale się nie znał. Na jego szczęście, lub nieszczęście, jego dziewczyna przejęła prowadzenie, będąc mężczyzną w tym tańcu. Jedyne co zrobił, to posłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie śmiejącemu się z niego Baljeet'owi. Nikolett przez cały czas opowiadała Scott'owi co musiała znosić, gdy zostawił ją samą. A to jaki natręt się do niej przyczepił, a to ktoś inny ciągle się jej przyglądał.. Chłopak dziękował tylko Bogu, że nie pyta go co wtedy robił. - Jestem wykończona. - stwierdziła. - Nie mam siły, a to dopiero początek roku... - W pełni cię rozumiem. - odpowiedział, zajadając nachosy. - Odprowadzić cię? - Nie trzeba, wujek po mnie przyjechał. - oznajmiła, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. - Miłej zabawy. - Dzięki. Odparł, wymuszając uśmiech. Nie miał pojęcia co miałby tu robić sam, więc zaczął myśleć o powrocie do domu. I zapewne zrobiłby to, gdyby nie podeszła do niego Vanessa. - Jeżeli chcesz robić mi awantury, to możesz sobie darować. - stwierdził. Dziewczyna jednak wcale nie miała takiego zamiaru. Pocałowała go w ten sam policzek, w który przed chwilą całowała go Nikolette. Milton z początku nie mógł uwierzyć co tu się dzieje, aż w końcu to do niego dotarło. Od przedszkola na to czekał. Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, na co ta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Lubię w tobie to, że umiesz udawać. - zaczęła. - Gdy kłamałeś Monogramowi prosto w twarz, podpuszczałeś go i dzięki tobie poznałam prawdę. - A, to! - uśmiechnął się. - Nie zasłużyłaś na tkwienie w takim związku. Poza tym, Monogram to śmieć. Westchnęła, spoglądając na niego promiennie. Chłopak dawno jej takiej nie widział. Zazwyczaj była ponurą gotką, a jedyne uczucia jakie w niej wywoływał, były negatywne. To była na prawdę przyjemna odmiana. - Tylko zastanawia mnie czy zrobiłeś to z nienawiści do niego, czy z sympatii do mnie. Blondyn popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem. - Dla ciebie. - powiedział. - Zrobiłbym wszystko, byś w końcu przestała mnie nienawidzić. Jak na ironię, zabrzmiała piosenka, przy której wyznał jej, że nigdy jej nie nienawidził. "Ostatni taniec". - Więc gratuluję. - oznajmiła. - Udało ci się. Instynktownie złapali się za rękę. Ta piosenka na stałe utkwiła im już w umyśle, dlatego nie mogliby zrobić nic innego, jak tylko ruszyć do tańca. Na parkiecie pozostało już niewiele par. Scott i Vanessa tańczyli bardziej z boku, chcąc uniknąć ciekawskich spojrzeń. W końcu większość szkoły wiedziała o ich konflikcie, a oni nie chcieli odpowiadać na żadne pytania. - Pamiętasz, gdy się poznaliśmy? - zapytał chłopak, obejmując ją w talii. - Nie da się tego zapomnieć. - stwierdziła, poruszając się powoli, w rytm muzyki. - Zapytałeś mnie wtedy o chodzenie, a ja rzuciłam w ciebie doniczką. Oboje roześmiali się, wspominając dzieje przedszkolne. - Tak, ciężko było zmyć potem tą ziemię. - stwierdził. - To przejechanie Suzany to taka zemsta za moje złamane serce. Ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, pozwalając mu się prowadzić. Obiecali sobie w duchu, że nie zejdą z parkietu, póki piosenka się nie skończy. Nie musieli mówić tego na głos. Wiedzieli, że ta druga osoba myśli tak samo. - A pamiętasz, gdy w trzeciej klasie wybuchła wojna płci? - zapytała. - Wtedy też rzuciłaś we mnie doniczką. - A łączony wuef w czwartej klasie? - Tak, wtedy też rzuciłaś we mnie doniczką. I gdy utknęliśmy w damskiej łazience.. Wtedy też rzuciłaś we mnie doniczką. A to było w gimnazjum. Co ty masz z tymi doniczkami? Dziewczyna roześmiała się. Sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że w przeszłości bywała aż tak brutalna. Może była to jej reakcja na rozwód rodziców? - A możesz mi coś obiecać? - zapytał, przytulając ją do siebie mocniej. - Na naszym ślubie nie będzie doniczek? Zamarła na moment, nie wiedząc co mu odpowiedzieć. Nie widziała go w roli swojego chłopaka, a co dopiero mówić o mężu. Postanowiła więc wziąć to za żart. - Oczywiście. - odparła. Ale on traktował ją bardziej poważnie, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Droga do szkoły nie była długa, więc Brandon miał nadzieję szybko wsiąść do samochodu i wrócić do domu. Był tylko pewien problem, jego pojazdu nigdzie nie było. Na jego miejscu znajdowali się dwoje policjantów, spisując notatki. - Przepraszam, - zaczął. - Widzieli może panowie mój samochód? Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, po czym zwrócili się do nieletniego. - Ten polonez był twój? - Tak. Mam na to papiery. - Więc je pokaż. - Nie. - Dlaczego? - Bo nie mogę. - Kto ci zabrania? - Wy. Papiery były w samochodzie. Popatrzyli na niego z politowaniem. Było dla nich co najmniej abstrakcyjne, by nieletni mógł mieć papiery na cokolwiek, poza kartą rowerową. Nie mogli jednak go zbyć, a przynajmniej nie tak od razu. - Gdzie są twoi rodzice? - Nie żyją. Wypowiadał wszystko z całkowitą pewnością i kamienną twarzą, co nieco dziwło policjantów. Brandon natomiast nie widział w tym wszystkim nic specjalnego. Nie rozumiał tylko jakim prawek ktoś kradnie mu jego statek kosmiczny. - To kto się tobą opiekuje? - Nikt. Sam rządzę planetą. Zapadła krótka cisza. Brandon starał się trzymać emocje na wodzy i nie pokazywać im, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. - Czym rządzisz? - Planetą. Głusi jesteście? - zapytał z wyższością. - Swoją drogą, co was to obchodzi? Oddajcie mój samochód, bo zaraz zamkną autostradę łączącą Mars z Plutonem, a to najszybszy skrót do granicy układu słonecznego. Zamrugali kilka razy, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili jeden z nich wyciągnął kajdanki, zakuwając w nie nieletniego. Brandon wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego z wyraźną wściekłością. - Zwariowałeś?! Jestem królem, kretynie! Każę cię ściąć! - Tak, tak.. - powiedział wyraźnie znudzony, prowadząc go do radiowozu. - Spokojnie, zawieziemy cię do szpitala. Tam ci pomogą. Inne informacje *Akcję z Scott'em, Monty'm, Vanessą i sojuszem krwi w dużej mierze pomagała wymyślić FunnyFranky. Kategoria:Odcinki